Forbidden Future
by teenytiny111
Summary: Akiza Izinski was the young woman every girl wanted to be. Beautiful, wealthy and talented, she had everything she could possibly desire. But she wants more. What happens when Akiza meets the handsome and intellectual Yusei Fudo? Facing the What future can they have together - is one even possible?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first EVER chapter – I hope you all like it and that it goes down well.**

**I do not own Yugioh 5D's (unfortunately) but I do own this plotline and my own character Jefferies and any future ones that I use during the rest of my story. This is rated T just to be cautious.**

* * *

><p>Yusei was alone in the workshop as he had been for the majority of the day. Jack was at his favourite coffee shop, wasting the money they all earned (except Jack, who'd never had a job), Crow was working and then planned to see his girlfriend afterwards and Bruno was spending the day being dragged around the shops with his girlfriend. Yusei had the place to himself and he'd taken the opportunity of the peace and quiet to work on some important calculations. All was silent.<p>

"YUSEI!" Leo and Luna came barging through the door to the garage and apartment that the four guys now owned.

"Hey you two – what's up?" Yusei looked up from the calculations he was working on and smiled at the twins, who were brimming with excitement. They were dressed in their Duel Academy uniforms and looked exceptionally smart – well Luna did. Luna wore a white shirt under her formal red coat, which hid her signer mark - as this was something Luna did not want to draw attention to and she wore a standard school skirt that wasn't too short but was above her knees. Leo, on the other hand, was very scruffy. His blue formal coat had the arms pushed up over his elbows and his shirt cuffs were visible. His shirt, as a whole, was hanging out of his trousers and looked crumpled and his school trousers looked as if he'd spent a lot of time kneeling on the floor due to the amount of dirt that was clinging to his knee area. Both twins at the age of thirteen had changed since Yusei first met them – emotionally and physically but the group still considered them as their little brother and sister despite being all grown up.

"Our parents are coming home tomorrow and they're hosting a really posh ball – you _have_ to come!"

"Ball?" Yusei was a little confused, even though the Satellite was part of New Domino City – there were still those who looked down on them and didn't agree with the likes of the Satellite residents mixing with the citizens of New Domino, especially the elites. Luna and Leo's parents were top lawyers and spent most of their time working in Europe and they fought for human rights – which was quite fitting considering that members of the Satellite had never had any rights up until recently. The twins were left in the care of their Butler, Jefferies who they highly respected right next to their parents.

"Yes, a ball. Our parents always host a ball when they come home and they've requested that you attend as they've heard so much about you." Luna told Yusei with a serious expression on her face, her big golden eyes sought out Yusei's blue ones and Yusei could tell she wasn't going to let this slide.

"Luna, I..." Yusei stopped what he was going to say when he saw Luna's crestfallen face and when Leo joined in (jokingly) with his puppy dog eyes, Yusei sighed and gave in.

"Okay, I'll go but just because it's out of respect for your parents..."

"And because we asked you!" The twins had cheeky grins on their faces "Oh by the way Jack, Crow and Bruno are also invited but they weren't nearly as reluctant as you when we told them – the whole gang is going to be there!" Yusei rolled his eyes, no doubt Jack would spend the evening looking superior and Crow would be making fun of Jack and Bruno... well he'd be doing his own thing – whatever that would be. The fact that two of them had girlfriends didn't stop their antics in any way.

"Anything else I should know about?" Leo and Luna looked at each other. Leo nodded to Luna.

"There are going to be two announcements made but we don't know what they're going to be about. Sorry Yusei"

"Its okay – I guess that's something to look forward to" Yusei said thoughtfully.

There was a knock on the door, the twins and Yusei looked up to see a smartly dressed man walk in. He was wearing a crisp, white shirt with a light satin grey tie and had on a rather formal waistcoat of a darker grey colour. His long legs were encased in black trousers that were made of a very high quality material and underneath he wore a pair of well polished, black shoes that were so clean you could see your reflection perfectly.

"Can I help you?" The man turned to face Yusei and his piercing green eyes roved over his appearance and eventually settled on Leo and Luna.

"I'm sorry, I was informed that the children were here – and that appears to be correct" Leo and Luna looked at their feet avoiding the man's gaze. The man walked down the stairs towards them and stopped just in front of Yusei and extended his hand.

"Daisuke Jefferies – I'm the butler of Master Leo and Miss Luna's household and the one responsible for their wellbeing whilst their parents are away" Yusei accepted his handshake and discovered that Jefferies had an incredible amount of strength despite his lean body.

"Jefferies! We're not children; we're thirteen years old and can take care of ourselves!" Luna was adamant about this.

"Miss Luna, that may be so but in regards to your age, you are still classed as a child and I have been given the responsibility of keeping you and Master Leo, safe!" Jefferies was firm but kind when he said this and the twins could tell that he was being sincere.

"I'm sorry Jefferies – I hope I didn't offend you"

"I'm sorry if Leo and Luna had other plans this evening – they came to give me an invite to what looks to be a prestigious event"

"It's _the_ most prestigious event of the year and it's not surprising that Leo and Luna's parents wanted the current Duel King to attend, it's a great honour for both you and them."

Yusei smiled a little hesitantly at the fact that a very elite family wanted him to attend so badly, he felt a little sick. Jefferies, sensing his discomfort calmly told him "I have been instructed that you should attend a meeting tomorrow with Master Leo and Miss Luna's parents – to get to know them before the ball and this should help settle any issues you may have. Come about twelve –ish"

And with that, Jefferies shook Yusei's hand again and signalled that Leo and Luna should follow him. "Bye Yusei! See you tomorrow" the twins followed their butler out and Yusei was left on his own again.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so that was my first attempt at writing a chapter – I'm quite pleased with it and feel free to give me some feedback ( you have no idea how long it took me to have the courage to upload this). <strong>

**Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Leo and Luna: Hiya! **

**Teeny: *Confused face* Since when did you two come into this? **

**Luna: Just now... we thought we'd help you introduce your chapters**

**Teeny: Riiight...okay then**

**Leo: When are we next back? I'm bored!**

**Teeny: Soon, I just had to get the main characters backgrounds sorted**

**Leo: So we're not main characters? What are we? 3rd and 4th wheels? **

**Teeny: *Threatening* Do you want to appear in another chapter?**

**Leo and Luna: We do! We do!**

**Teeny: Then be nice to me :)**** Leo and Luna - please do the disclaimer!**

**Leo: Teenytiny111 doesn't own Yugioh 5D's**

**Luna: But she does own this plotline and her own characters! **

**Teeny: You heard it guys - bring on the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Akiza was sat on a window seat watching whilst a summer rain poured down and hammered on the window panes of the living room in the Izinski Manor. If anyone had looked in from the outside they would have seen a tall, slender young woman with skin as pale as a lily but as luminescent as a pure pearl with a light blush across her cheeks, defining her delicate bone structure. Her hair was a dark but rich red, that was short in length and she had very long tendrils that framed her face, whilst her fringe was kept in place by a silver device that pulled the hair away from her forehead allowing you to see perfectly shaped eyebrows. Her most prominent feature was her expressive eyes. Almond shaped they were a beautiful dark brown and framed generously by thick dark lashes.<p>

Akiza sighed, resting her face on one hand, she let her gaze wander over the land that was part of the Izinski fortune, grounds that she loved to walk around. Akiza spent a lot of her time on the surrounding land and she did this as she feels stifled by her parents quite a lot of the time – this was the best way to calm her Akiza recalled one of her earliest memories of her as a child growing up in a wealthy family.

_It was a spring day and Akiza was six years old. She was with her mother in the flower garden picking flowers to make bouquets for the house. She loved doing this – especially with her mother. "Do you think everyone will like the flowers I picked mummy?" Akiza asked anxiously. Her mother laughed. _

"_Of course you silly girl – who doesn't like flowers and I'll let you in on a little secret" Her voice lowered to a whisper "These flowers are extra special ones!"_

"_Why?"Akiza's eyes widened. Mrs Izinski looked at her daughter, her beautiful rose and smiled. _

"_Because, my special rose, you picked them! All of your happiness has seeped into the petals of these flowers and that means whenever anyone looks at them, they'll feel happy too" Akiza looked thoughtful. Picking up a newly created bouquet she stood up and started to walk back to the house._

"_Akiza, where are you going?" Her mother looked up to see her daughter walking away. _

"_I'm going to go and give these flowers to Daddy!" _

"_Akiza stop! Your father's busy, he..." It was no use Akiza was too far away to hear her mother._

_Akiza entered the house. Hearing lots of talking coming from her father's study she entered and found she was surrounded by lots of gentlemen. The room fell silent. _

"_Akiza! What are you doing here!" Her father looked angry._

"_I brought you some flowers – I thought they'd make you happy" she smiled at her father and she saw his expression hadn't changed. _

"_Why would flowers make me happy? I'm very busy, please leave" Mr Izinski brushed his daughter away from him. _

"_But mummy said that if I gave you flowers you'd be..." That was the final straw, her father exploded. _

"_AKIZA! I told you to leave! I am not bothered by the fact that you've given me flowers and I can't see how they'd make me happy. I'm a very busy man trying to make a living and my job is important to me. So please leave IMMEDIATELY!" Mr Izinski threw the flowers on the floor as if they were a piece of rubbish and he shouted so loudly that even his business associates were scared. For a young child, the effect was different. Tears streamed down her face at the fact her father had yelled at her and threw away the gift that she'd made especially for him. Picking up what was left of the destroyed bouquet and still crying, Akiza left the study. The minute she was out the door, the gentlemen and her father continued talking as if nothing had happened._

_Akiza ran through the manor, up the polished marble stairs and straight into her bedroom. Throwing herself on her bed, she proceeded to cry, letting emotions out the only way a child could. After her cries became whimpers she saw that she still clutched the ruined bouquet. She walked into her bathroom and wiped her face with facecloth. Looking in the mirror she saw a little girl with red eyes and a tearstained face. Composing herself with an ability that was beyond her years, she walked back into her bedroom. Looking at the flowers on her bed, she took hold of them and simply threw them in her bin, next to her desk. _

"_I'll never let daddy see me cry again, even if he yells at me" _

That was the day that Akiza realised her father had changed from someone she thought she knew, to someone she definitely knew she did not. It was a harsh lesson for a young and innocent six year old and it was something she could never forgive. Not much had changed in the last thirteen years, Akiza hadn't expected it to. A knock at the door brought her back to the present.

"Who is it?" Akiza didn't really want to speak to anyone, especially if it involved having to go see her father.

"It's Cordi, Miss"

"Come in" The door to the living room opened and Akiza's maid walked in carrying a tray. Akiza glanced at her and could see that she was having trouble with the heavy tray, so she stood up to give her a hand. Cordi was reluctant to let Akiza help her – afraid that she may ruin her mistress's outfit. Akiza wore black trousers with a high waist and a green silk shirt that was tucked in. Smart dress was required at home in case anybody important came calling for her father, presentation was important when your father's the Senator. Akiza didn't really see why it mattered but to keep the peace – she did what her father told her to do. Placing the tray on the coffee table that was in front of the window seat, Akiza gave Cordi a small smile.

Cordelia or Cordi, as she preferred to be known as, was more than Akiza's maid, she was her best friend and they had known each other since they were little. Cordelia de Chevalier was orphaned when she was seven. Mr and Mrs Izinski had known her parents for years, since their university days and they had been loyal friends of theirs. The Chevaliers had gone out one evening on their anniversary and Cordelia was spending the night at the Izinski Manor. They never came back, they'd simply vanished off the face of the earth and their fortune had disappeared too. With nowhere to go and no other family, Cordelia was offered a paid position at the manor – as Akiza's maid. Despite being a maid, Cordelia was eternally grateful to the Izinski family and never complained. Because Akiza and Cordelia were the same age, they were more like friends than mistress and maid – but Akiza knew until Cordelia leaves the family's employment, she is still a maid.

"What's this for?" Cordi hesitated before answering.

"It's upon Mrs Izinski's request..." Akiza raised an eyebrow.

"This means that she wants something of me – how unsurprising" Akiza sat back down on the window seat and glanced back at Cordi. "When is mother coming to talk to me?" Before Cordi could answer, the living room door opened again and in walked Mrs Izinski. Standing just by the door, Mrs Izinski waited whilst her daughter gathered her thoughts.

"Cordelia, would you mind leaving us please? I think my daughter and I have a lot to discuss" Mrs Izinski said quietly. Cordi looked at Akiza and out of the corner of her eye she could see her shaking her head. Cordi, knowing she could never disobey Mrs Izinski, nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her without a sound.

Mrs Izinski came and sat next to Akiza on the window seat. Folding her elegant hands, that no longer worked in the garden, in her lap; she waited until Akiza was looking at her before speaking. "My darling, what's wrong? It seems that all you ever do lately is sit here in this room looking out the window." Her voice was full of concern.

"You know why! Father just wants to keep me cooped up in here so that he can keep an eye on me"

"Akiza, your father just wants what's best for you and keeping you safe is one of our highest priorities. You need our protection!" Mrs Izinski tried reasoning with her daughter but Akiza wasn't having any of it.

"Your protection yes, suffocation not so much!" Akiza wanted to scream with frustration – her mother simply didn't understand. Mrs Izinski sighed and poured two cups of camomile tea. Stirring in some honey, she handed a cup to her daughter and after watching her take a sip and visibly seeing her relax, she spoke again.

"I know your father and I come across as being overprotective and uncaring but we do love you and that's why we don't like you going out by yourself – around the grounds is fine, but things are different now..."

"Different? As in the Satellite being part of the city now?" Akiza placed her cup on the coffee table and took her mother's hands in hers. "Mother, this is a good thing – can't you see that?"

"I'm afraid I can't. I don't suppose you've noticed that the majority of them have criminal marks?" Akiza's mother quickly pointed out. Akiza let go of her mother's hands.

"Maybe so, but I'm pretty sure that the majority, as you put it, were wrongly accused of the crimes they supposedly committed"

"Can you prove that?" Her mother countered. Akiza sighed because despite what she believed in – she knew her mother was right, she couldn't prove it.

"No, I can't. They may resent us, but they have a good reason to." Mrs Izinski raised one eyebrow (a mannerism her daughter got off her).

"Why would that be?" Akiza couldn't believe her mother actually asked this question. Out of sheer frustration she replied.

"Because we took away their rights, we made them feel like they weren't equal to us and we treated them like slaves! Everyone deserves the right to live a decent life and who are we to say otherwise?"

Mrs Izinski resigned and changed the subject. "Well, let's move on. I actually came to speak to about a different matter." Staring at her daughter intently, she continued. "We have received an invitation to attend a ball and we'd like you to attend as well"

Akiza was surprised, her parents didn't like her attending such events because of the possibility that she'd wander off and never come back. "Really? Who's hosting the ball?"

Mrs Izinski smiled. "Mr and Mrs Tanaka – they arrive tomorrow from Europe" Akiza gave her mother a sunny smile.

"That's great – they're lawyers who fight for human rights, they'd be great to talk to!" Akiza looked at her mother and saw she had an unreadable expression on her face.

"I believe they have two children, they remain in the city whilst their parents are working" Said Akiza's mother changing the subject from human rights...again.

"That's odd – I suppose they have staff as well." Noticing her mother was distracted Akiza asked "What's wrong mother?" Mrs Izinski sighed and said quietly.

"Your father has arranged to make an important announcement – it's regarding you my darling"

Before Akiza could open her mouth her mother held up her hand and said plainly. "I don't know what it's about but it's your father's decision – not mine". They finished their tea in silence. Patting her daughter's hand, Mrs Izinski got up and walked to the door. Opening it and before leaving the room she turned around and spoke.

"Perhaps we could go dress shopping tomorrow and find you something appropriate for a woman of your standing?" Akiza nodded without saying anything. Mrs Izinski smiled and left the room closing the door behind her. Looking into her cup of steadily cooling tea, Akiza was deep in thought.

"_What could the announcement be about? My mark? Or is it something that will make me regret going to the ball? I wish I knew". _

Suddenly sunshine streamed through the full length windows in the living room, making the raindrops still left of the glass shine like diamonds. Feeling enlightened, Akiza smiled. Picking up the tray she walked towards the door. "_Perhaps I'm worrying too much, it can't possibly be anything too serious otherwise Father would have spoken to me about it" _ And with that thought, Akiza took one last glance at the "diamond" covered windows and left the room with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Luna: That was a little sad... poor Akiza! Does it get better?<strong>

**Teeny: It will, don't worry ;)**

**Luna: *Sighs with relief* But Akiza has some attitude - I like her! Do we get to meet her?**

**Teeny: You will soon. **

**Leo: This chapter was alright I suppose. Best bit was the babe. **

**Luna: You mean Akiza? **

**Leo: No, I mean her Mother! Of course I meant Akiza!**

**Teeny: *Growls* My chapter was amazing thank you very much!**

**Leo: *Scared* I know!**

**Teeny: Right you are - rate and review please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Teeny: Hi everybody! Sorry about the long wait :/**

**Leo: Where have you been? We thought you'd given up!**

**Teeny: We? **

**Leo: Me and Luna! **

**Luna: Don't bring me into this Leo - I had complete faith in Teeny and see - she's come through for us! **

**Teeny: Thank you Luna! And to answer your question Leo, I've been on holiday BUT I wrote the entire chapter and half of chapter 4 y hand so it was pretty much done. **

**Leo: Okay - sorry**

**Teeny: You're forgiven, now both of you please do the disclaimer! **

**Luna: Teenytiny111 doesn't own Yugioh 5D's**

**Leo: But she does own this plot and her own characters! **

**Teeny: There you have it so let's bring it :)**

* * *

><p>Breathing heavily and trying to calm his nerves, Yusei Fudo pressed the intercom of what looked to be a gated community but was in fact Leo and Luna's house and surrounding grounds. He waited for a response.<p>

"Hello? Can I help you?" A woman's voice answered his buzzing.

"Oh! Um, my name's Yusei Fudo and I'm here to see Mr and Mrs Tanaka on their request." Yusei was nervous (which hardly ever happened) and he hoped that the woman couldn't hear it through the intercom. The woman sighed.

"We'll have to check and confirm this request with them and security. Please wait"

"Thank you" This procedure was normal in the Tops area of the city and with people as prestigious as the Tanaka's, Yusei wasn't surprised about how tight the security was. The woman's voice brought his attention back to current situation.

"You can come through Mr Fudo" The gates opened and Yusei clambered onto his duel runner and sped through. He had been here before but it never surprised him how beautiful the grounds were –not to mention the house itself. There was a fountain made out of marble and the water fell through three tiers of carefully sculpted stone. It was the centrepiece of the front grounds and was surrounded by delicate flowers that had a wonderfully strong scent.

Arriving at the front entrance, Yusei parked his duel runner and knocked on the oak door. It was opened by a maid, who on Mr and Mrs Tanaka's request led him to the door of the living room where he was greeted by Jefferies who was serving tea to a man and a woman who looked like Leo and Luna.

"Mr and Mrs Tanaka, may I present Mr Yusei Fudo" Jefferies indicated that Yusei should enter and he bowed at his employers.

"Yusei Fudo, in the flesh – it's a pleasure to finally meet you" Mr Tanaka greeted Yusei with a handshake and smiled warmly. Mrs Tanaka had made her way around the table ready to greet him and when standing in front of Yusei – the difference in height was apparent.

"Yusei, we've heard so much about you"

"It's an honour to meet you both Mr and Mrs Tanaka"

"Please call us Zero and Sara – there's no need to be so formal. After all you've helped our Leo and Luna a lot since we last saw them and we can honestly say they've been singing your praises ever since we got here!"

Yusei was embarrassed but he nodded and replied, "We see them as our little brother and sister and we'd do anything to protect them". Sara smiled and Zero nodded seriously.

"We understand and we're very grateful to you and your friends. Officially we left Jefferies in charge of their wellbeing but it seems that together, you both do a good job." Yusei was not sure how to respond to that but he smiled.

Zero could sense his nervousness and invited him to take a seat at the table. When they were all seated and had something to drink, the main discussion began. There was a silence as Zero thought about how he was going to start the conversation.

"I understand the children have already informed you of the event that is happening soon?"

"Yes, they came by the garage and gave me a personal invite"

"I see, but you're wary about this?" Zero had hit the nail on the head. Yusei looked down at the table and into his tea.

"Yes, the ball looks like it's going to be a major event and that's fine but..." He paused.

"But?" Sara prompted him to continue.

"But it's the people I'm nervous about – simply because with the Satellite joining New Domino, there are those who still hate the idea that's all." Sara and Zero looked at one another.

"That is the case, but those people are the minority - you have to remember that." Yusei understood this but at the same time he couldn't help but feel like something was going to happen that would cause a disaster.

"Is something wrong Yusei?" Sara's soft voice penetrated his thoughts. Yusei looked across the table at the petite woman and he knew instantly where Luna got her quietness from.

"I'm fine Sara, I was wondering if there was a dress code?" Yusei didn't know much about balls but he figured dressing up was essential.

"Yes there is – do you have anything like a tuxedo?" Yusei shook his head

"No, none of us do – we should probably start looking for some" Yusei had a confused look on his face and Zero laughed.

"Don't worry about it but – I would advise you get one. I'm not saying that it should be because of the people coming but because you want to show that despite coming from the satellite – you're as good as them." Zero was firm about this and he knew very well what the general type of people who attended these parties were like. Sara placed her hand on Yusei's muscled arm in a comforting way while Zero continued.

"There will be important political people there – because we're lawyers..."

"Oh! But please don't let them make you anxious." Sara was quick to reassure Yusei on that point. Suddenly Yusei remembered something.

"Leo and Luna said there were going to be two announcements made – what's this about then?"

Zero and Sara looked at each other.

"We're not entirely sure. The senator said he would like to make an announcement but we have no idea what it's regarding – we're completely in the dark like everyone else and as for the second announcement – it was requested by somebody over the telephone but we understand it's important as they believe one of our guests is the person they are looking for, but we don't know who" Zero looked thoughtful.

"I understand that the Senator's daughter will be attending this year - did you know that Sara?" Sara looked surprised.

"Really? That's unusual"

"I agree – it is, this would mean that this ball will be his daughter's first"

"That's true" Yusei was confused and Sara explained.

"The senator and his wife keep their daughter at their manor most of the time and anywhere she does go – she's escorted, even when she attended school. Eventually, her parents withdrew her from the Duel Academy and she was taught by a Governess at home." Sara looked sad.

"Protective parents?" Yusei thought this was the only explanation but Zero shook his head and added his thoughts to the conversation.

"I don't think so. Hideo and Setsuko Izinski never really spent time with their daughter – political careers are time consuming and Setseko had her country club and charities to deal with."

"Poor child, I wonder how she's doing?" Sara looked out the window of their living room at the vast green land they owned. She then continued. "I think she's about eighteen now – is that right?" Sara glanced at her husband and he shrugged.

"I'm not sure – you should talk to her when she comes to the ball"

"I intend to – she probably doesn't have many people to talk to her" Zero smiled adoringly at his wife and Yusei smiled at their obvious love for one another. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in Jefferies" The door opened and Jefferies let in Leo and Luna.

"Hi Yusei!" Luna rolled her eyes at her brother eagerly greeting their guest.

"Honestly Leo, you'd think you haven't seen Yusei in a year – not a day ago"

"Luna, stop being bossy and let me talk to Yusei!" Leo narrowed his golden eyes at his sister and Luna shrugged and stuck her tongue out at him. Zero and Sara laughed. They understood why their children loved Yusei so much and their affectionate bickering reminded them why they loved being at home.

"Hello mother, father – how are you?" Luna kissed her mother and gave her father a hug.

"Hello my darlings, we're well thank you" Sara gathered her children in her arms – Leo a little reluctantly and hugged them tightly. Luna asked her mother that all-important question.

"Can we go shopping soon? For my dress?" Luna was dying to go, Sara too was eager to see her not-so-little girl all dressed up in her formal wear. Yusei cleared his throat and said "perhaps I should get going and then get the guys to go shopping for our suits." Zero looked at Yusei, "why don't you all join Leo and me at the shop?" Yusei raised his eyebrows. "You're serious about helping us?"

"Oh dear Yusei – we couldn't let you do this on your own!" Sara was very surprised at his comment. "Of course we'd help you – after all you've done for our children, it's the least we can do"

"Okay then, that's settled. We'll meet you at the shop." Zero finalised everything. Yusei left the Tanaka's and he climbed back on his duel runner and sped through the gates he came through on entry.

Akiza was sat in the car on her way into the city. Her mother was sat next to her, checking their schedule for the day. Cordi was with them too but not as a maid. She had been given an invitation too because of her background as a De Chevalier. This was very rare as not many people remembered that the De Chevaliers had a daughter because Cordi was kept away from the media. Cordi was sat to one side of Akiza and was constantly checking that she was alright. Akiza gave her a small smile, grateful that her friend was there too.

"Akiza darling, I thought perhaps we'd look at some of the designer shops?" Akiza glanced at her mother and then nodded silently. Mrs Izinski smiled.

"You'd be welcome to join us Cordelia – if you'd like?" Cordi shook her head.

"No thank you Mrs Izinski, if you don't mind I think I'll look around on my own – is that okay?"

"Of course it is, just make sure you meet us at four o'clock."

"I will." Cordi nodded her head. The car dropped off the three women and Akiza and her mother went one way and Cordi another way. Before they parted, Akiza spoke to Cordi.

"I'll see you later then?" Akiza desperately wanted to speak to her but later on that day would have to do.

"Of course" smiling a sunny smile, Cordi left to go shopping on her own. Akiza watched her leave and then caught up with her mother. Feeling that something wasn't right, she looked back at Cordi and Akiza swore she saw someone slip out from the side of a building and follow her friend. Akiza blinked and when she looked again – there was nothing there.

"_I must be stressed or tired – I've had plenty to think about since the conversation with mother yesterday. I mustn't worry." _Turning round, Akiza and her mother walked on and found themselves a shop to start the long process of finding a formal dress for her first ball.

"What about this one?" Mrs Izinski pointed to a dress hanging on the rail of the selection that the shop attendant had brought them. Akiza shifted uncomfortably in her seat and shook her head.

"I don't think so mother..." Mrs Izinski sighed and waved the attendant onto the next selection.

"You're being very picky darling – it's not a nice trait for a young lady of your upbringing"

"Perhaps, mother but at the same time you want me to look good don't you?" Akiza questioned her mother, knowing full well that appearances were everything to her parents. Mrs Izinski agreed.

"Oh! That's a beautiful one isn't it?" The dress in question was a sweetheart shaped bodice made of cream satin and the skirt had full layers underneath a satin material of the same cream colour that the bodice was. The material was gathered to one side showing the layers underneath. A light dusting of pearls decorated the skirt of the dress. Akiza happened to agree with her mother on this. There was just one little problem.

"Isn't that a wedding dress?" The attendant nodded but quickly explained.

"You've dismissed many of our best ball gowns and the only dresses we have left are wedding dresses." Akiza felt bad – this poor girl was trying her best but Akiza just wasn't interested in anything that she had shown her, which wasn't her fault. Nevertheless, this dress was stunning, a dress made for a solo entrance to a formal ball – ready to impress. She smiled and her mother smiled as well.

"We'll take it!" Mrs Izinski laughed and hugged her daughter.

"You'll be the young woman every gentleman looks at and the envy of every other woman there!" Akiza shook her head at her mother's comment and smiled. _"She'll never change but I guess that's to be expected, I just want to make her happy –after all, we've had a few troubles lately." _

Leaving the shop with a rather large box that held the dress, Mrs Izinski and her daughter decided to go for some lunch. Sitting at a table of a very popular restaurant Mrs Izinski looked at Akiza – really looked at her. Seeing past her nineteen years of age, she saw the six year old who loved to pick flowers, bake cookies with the chefs at home and spend time with her mother and, Mrs Izinski realised, Cordelia who was becoming more and more beautiful with each passing day – just like her mother.

It hadn't surprised Setsuko that Cordi had received an invitation to the ball, considering that Zero and Sara had also known her parents. Hideo, on the other hand was not impressed by this act for two reasons, which he had explained, to Cordi when she came to ask for the evening off. Hideo believed that the media could make things worse for her and that was something he didn't want to happen. The second and final reason was that her current position meant that no one knew anything about her and could cause talk among the elites – possibly damaging the lives of him and his family if it was discovered that they had made a de Chevalier a maid. Cordi had held her ground and stated that as a de Chevalier she did have the right to attend. Setsuko remembered the petite Cordelia standing up to the six- foot- something tall Hideo Izinski, her eyes blazing and flashing fire at him. With this act, Hideo had seen a lot of her mother in her and that's when he realised that she was in fact a true de Chevalier despite having no parents and none of her family's fortune. He reluctantly gave her his permission to attend and that was all Cordi needed to hear and she quickly left his office before he could change his mind.

Akiza noticed her mother staring at her and she frowned a little. "Yes mother?" Setsuko shook her head and the ordered their meal in silence but it was a comfortable silence and when her mother looked up again, Akiza smiled brightly.

Cordi sighed. This was not going as well as she'd hoped it would and it was definitely harder than she'd originally thought it would be. "_Typical me always thinking that things are easier than they really are!"_

The money wasn't the issue as Cordi had savings from her paid position as a maid. Saving money was something Cordi had learnt about at an early age. It was the whole shopping thing – she had no idea what looked good on her or even what type of dress she should buy. Cordi had an idea about the style but how to go about using that information was another matter.

Sitting by the fountain in the city square, she saw a young woman in her late twenties carrying many shopping bags and trying, unsuccessfully to control a young child that was running around. This was something Cordi was not used to seeing because as a young girl, Akiza was under the care of a nanny and Cordi had wondered if she had been when her parents were still around and as far as Mrs Izinski had told her – the de Chevaliers had been horrified at the suggestion (which was from Mr Izinski). Serenity De Chevalier was surprised that Setsuko had even agreed to have a nanny in the first place. Cordi's father, Quintrell had spent some time explaining to Hideo why they would never have a nanny because they loved being "hands on" parents – despite having full time jobs.

The young boy fell over and his cries caught Cordi's attention and brought her back to the situation at hand. Hearing her son's cries that were gradually getting louder and louder, the young woman promptly dropped everything and tended to his scraped knee. A roll of fabric nudged Cordi's shoe. Picking up the roll of shiny material, an idea popped into her head.

"Oh I am so sorry – here I am throwing my shopping at you!" The young woman was very apologetic and Cordi laughed.

"It's okay – I can see you have a lot to handle at the moment" The woman nodded wryly. Cordi knelt down in front of the little boy. "Now then handsome – what's going on here?" The little boy's big blue eyes met Cordi's green ones – and tears were running down his chubby cheeks. Cordi dabbed at the tears using her handkerchief and spoke to the little boy again.

"What's your name?" He sniffed.

"Tommy"

"Well Tommy I'm Cordi and I have something special for you" Reaching into her bag, Cordi took out three different patterned plasters. Showing them to the little boy, she asked him "Which one would you like?" Tommy's eyes widened and he picked a green one decorated with little shamrocks.

"Good choice! The shamrock is known to bring you luck – if it has four leaves instead of three – can you see one with four leaves?" Cordi looked at Tommy's mother and smiled – the young woman smiled back. Her son seemed to have forgotten about his knee.

"I FOUND IT!" Tommy was excited and Cordi nodded.

"There you go! You'll have plenty of luck now." Sticking the plaster on his knee, Cordi and Tommy stood up.

"Thank you so much" His mother was grateful

"No, thank you – you've helped me more than you could know" After dusting herself off and waving goodbye to Tommy and his mother, Cordi left to find a fabric shop in order to make her own dress but as she was walking away, in the shadows, a tall figure watched her leave.

"I am _not _wearing this!" Jack was adamant about his required tuxedo. His scowling face said everything about what he thought. Zero smiled.

"It's not that bad – better than that white and purple shit you normally wear to formal events" Crow was teasing Jack about his usual outfit choice...which never changed - ever.

"Hey! That's not fair and I think you'll find that I have excellent taste"

"Yeah... that's why Carly hasn't returned your call about the invite to the ball...did you even leave a message?" Crow grinned and Yusei chuckled from his dressing room. Zero looked bemused and he recalled the days when he and his friends were like this. The guys continued their 'discussion'. Jack and Crow were still going at it.

"What's Carly got to do with my new outfit anyway?"

"Well because you're such an ugly looking guy and it's worse when you wear your white and purple stuff and besides, you wanted to invite her didn't you?"

"Maybe..." Jack turned a little bit pink and Crow and Bruno both raised their eyebrows at his clear embarrassment. "Besides, Carly's going anyway." Crow and Bruno both looked confused and Jack sighed.

"She's a reporter...remember?"

"So, she's the ball's media coverage?" Crow looked at Zero, who nodded.

"Carly's skills as a reporter have improved over the last few years but she still needs that one article that will help her further her career, so Sara and I thought that we'd give her a helping hand." Jack frowned.

"You like helping people don't you... that's odd considering you're an elite." Zero could understand where Jack was coming from.

"I may be from the higher end of society but my wife and I do enjoy helping people – it's something that we do." Jack and Zero continued to stare at one another and finally Jack shrugged and turned back into his dressing room to get changed.

"Yusei are you finished yet? Some of us would like to get some sleep." Bruno was tired and after having to working through the night on a new engine for their duel runners and then being dragged into the city to go shopping instead of sleeping had left him very grumpy.

"Yes, I'm done now." Coming out of his dressing room, Yusei hung the tuxedo over his arm and glanced at the price. Whistling he looked at his friends. "Aren't you glad that money isn't so much of a problem now?" The guys all nodded.

"What's that?" Yusei explained to Zero

"Before we owned the apartment, money was a little tight and even though we all had jobs – there was never much of our earnings left."

"Hey! Hang on a second! _One_ of us didn't have a job and _spen_t most of the money on himself!"

"Who?" Zero looked around. All the guys turned to look at Jack, who was leaving his changing room and immediately became defensive.

"I was trying! I wasn't suited for anything BUT I have a job now!" Yusei grinned.

"Who knew you'd be good at working with children"

"I tutor them about duelling – it's not that hard!" Over the last few years Jack had managed to work on his temper and had found that he was extremely good at teaching young children how to duel and build their own decks. Leo yawned and Jack, thinking Leo was doing it to annoy him, glared at him making the boy hide behind his father. Zero, catching on to Leo's tiredness, suggested that they all pay for their suits and leave as it was getting late. The day was getting on and the young men needed to get back to their workshop as there was still plenty to do on the new engine design. Leo got into the family car as Zero went to speak to Yusei, privately.

"Remember what Sara and I said, don't worry about what other people might think of you and just be the intelligent and charming man we know you are – and you'll be fine." Yusei nodded and sat on his duel runner, preparing to leave. Before he did so, Zero spoke to him again, "One more thing, be careful when you speak to the Senator – he's against people from the Satellite and won't hesitate to start something." Yusei frowned.

"Thank you Zero, for everything you've done today." Zero inclined his head and Yusei starting his duel runner, joined his friends and headed back to the apartment to think over what Zero had said to him.

Climbing into his car, Zero looked over at his son to see him sleeping quietly, which was a change. As they drove off, Zero couldn't help but think about how tough it was going to be for Yusei and his friends when they came to the ball. _"They have no idea what some people are going to be like and if I was Yusei – I would definitely stay out of the Senator's way because no matter what Yusei says – it will always be interpreted wrong and just cause himself to get into trouble. There are some hard times ahead for him and I hope everything goes smoothly – for Yusei's sake." _And with that Zero drove off and headed home where he was greeted by his wife and daughter who had plenty to tell him about their shopping trip. While Luna talked non-stop about her dress, Sara noticed that there was something different about her husband and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder she led him through the main doors into their home that would soon be hosting the biggest event of the year – not to mention the possibility of something disastrous.

* * *

><p><strong>Teeny: And that was chapter 3 - long I know but there was so much I wanted to get in before the "big event". <strong>

**Leo: Not bad - I was quite immpressed **

**Luna: Can I ask the readers to review?**

**Teeny: *Beams* Thank you for offering - yes please! **

**Luna: Please rate and review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! **

**I'm so sorry about how long this has taken and how long it is but please just go with it beacause it's the "Big Event" and a turning point in the story. **

**I don't own Yugioh 5D's nor the song "At The Beginning"by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis. **

**Enjoy! :) **

* * *

><p>It was the big day and everyone was getting things prepared. The Tanaka household was full of people rushing from one room to the next and Sara and Luna had a lot on their plate that day, so Yusei and the guys offered to help them out. The day dawned bright and warm, with a peaceful atmosphere. The gardens were immaculate and the flowers were in full bloom.<p>

"AHHHHHH!" There was a piercing shriek and everybody froze. No one breathed, no one spoke. They waited and then a thundering sound could be heard descending from the top floor making its way down to the ground floor. Zero and Sara walked out of their office and were looking confused at the sight that beheld them. Just as Zero opened his mouth to speak, Luna came rushing through and having seen everybody she stopped. Sara, waving everybody back to work, looked at her daughter who was red in the face and breathing heavily.

"Wow Sis, you really need to exercise more!" grinning, Leo made fun of his sister's appearance. Luna wasn't having any of it.

"Shut up Leo, we have a crisis!" Luna's golden eyes flashed and Leo slowly backed away.

"What's wrong honey?" Sara's soothing voice calmed her daughter down and Luna continued.

"It's the caterers – they're going to be late because there was an emergency in the kitchen but the food takes ages to get organised!" Rubbing her forehead, Sara thought this through carefully. Zero looked at his wife and placed a well muscled arm around her shoulders and Sara glanced at him. Smiling her beautiful smile, she came up with a plan.

"Okay, here's what we do. There's still plenty to do here and if we focus on that for the time being then when the caterers get here we can all help them get things organised. But, my darling – you need to relax. So take a deep breath and calm yourself down." Luna, doing what her mother said felt better afterwards. Yusei marvelled at how Sara managed to get the crisis reduced to nothing in less than two minutes_. "Impressive."_ Smiling at the group, Luna clapped her hands_._

"Let's get this party ready then!" With that, everyone continued their work and left the family alone.

"Luna, can you help me with the table decorations please?"

"Yes Mother." As she left, Luna punched Leo on the arm.

"What was that for?" Leo asked indignantly, rubbing his arm. "And that's not fair – I can't hit a girl!"

"Well I can hit you, so that's for telling me I needed to exercise more." Luna smiled and followed her mother to the dining room where the table decorations awaited her.

* * *

><p>At the Izinski Manor, Akiza wasn't having much luck either. Her father refused to tell her in advance what the announcement was going to be. "Father, why can't you just tell me?"<p>

"Just because Akiza – you'll have to wait like everybody else, but don't worry it will make this evening unforgettable!" For once, her father was relatively happy and Akiza hadn't seen her father like that in many years. Sighing, she left her father's office and leant against his door. _"I wonder what Cordi is doing?" _Akiza moved herself away from her father's office and made her way up the marble staircase, heading towards Cordi's room. Knocking on her door and hearing lots of rushing about, Akiza became worried.

"Is everything alright Cordi?"

"Umm...Yes just give me a minute please!" There was a slight hint of desperation in her voice that made Akiza even more worried. Before she could say anything, the door opened and there stood Cordi looking a little flushed but her emerald green eyes were bright, brighter than Akiza had seen them in a long time.

"Can I come in?" Akiza didn't really know why she was asking for permission, considering that Cordi had always allowed her into her room but for some reason Akiza felt that Cordi was different.

"Of course!"Smiling, Cordi stepped away from the doorway and invited Akiza in. Looking around Cordi's room, Akiza could see that she had been busy painting – the easel was covered up by a sheet of cloth.

"Still painting then?" Cordi nodded.

"I find it relaxes me – I can think better." Gazing at her long-time friend, Cordi could see that something was bothering Akiza. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Oh can I see your dress?" Akiza moved towards the wardrobe and Cordi rushed to stand in front of it so that she couldn't open the doors. Akiza raised an eyebrow.

"I...I'm sorry, but I'd rather no one see it until this evening." Cordi said quietly to her friend. Looking up at Akiza, she could see that she was confused and then it dawned on her.

"I understand now – you won't be travelling with us to the ball will you?"

"No, I wanted to make my own way there – so that I'm introduced as a de Chevalier and a member of the elite society in my own right"

"I see, so I guess I will be seeing you in your finery when everyone else does then?"

"I'm afraid so – but don't worry, I doubt I'll upstage you!" Cordi knew how important this day was for her and she could tell Akiza's parents were starting to look a little nervous – not that she knew why. Akiza grasped Cordi's hand and Cordi looked surprised.

"My dear friend, there's no way you would even consider upstaging me and I don't even care about that, if I'm perfectly honest – I just want you to have a wonderful time tonight and there's no doubt in my mind that you'll look stunning, whatever your dress is like!"

"Thank you so much, you have no idea how much that means to me!" Both women gazed fondly at one another and were grateful that they had this friendship. The grandfather clock chimed four o'clock and Cordi opened her bedroom door for Akiza.

"You'd better be going – there's a lot of preparing to do, we must look our very best." With that Akiza nodded and left the room. The minute she had gone, Cordi leant against the door and slid down to the floor. Holding her hand against her forehead and rubbing it, she could feel a headache coming on. It was most inconvenient – especially on a day that was the most important one of her life. Tonight would be the night that she, Cordelia de Chevalier, would make her entrance into the world she was born into, one of glittering jewels and fine parties.

* * *

><p>"Oh! Would you look at this place! Everything is so beautiful!"<p>

"Em – what did you expect?" Em was Emma Ridgemount and as Crow's girlfriend, she was accompanying him to this event. The whole group was gathered in the entrance hall of the Tanaka family home and they were waiting for Bruno and his date to arrive. Jack and Carly were attending together and Yusei was on his own. At the sound of running, the group all turned and saw Bruno and Sophie heading their way.

"I'm so sorry we're late!" Jack rolled his eyes.

"Typical woman – it's so like you." Sophie narrowed her eyes at Jack and corrected him.

"I see, except that our lateness was not my fault, its Mr It'll-only-take-me-ten-minutes, who slowed us down." Jack turned pink but composed himself and rounded on Bruno.

"Dude, do you know how important this evening is to us?" Bruno had the decency to look sheepish, however Yusei wanted to reduce the risk of an argument so he moved to greet Sophie.

"Hey, Soph – how's the new book coming along?" Kissing her cheek, Yusei recalled that she was writing another book. Sophie was a well known author and at a relatively young age, everyone was surprised when they realised who she was.

"Not bad thanks; my editor seems to like it so far."

"Shall we head in?" The group grew silent but they all nodded. The marble staircase leading up to the entrance into the ballroom was lined with white roses and orange lilies, these were winding around the banister and hanging down from the top of the staircase was the Tanaka family coat of arms. As they all climbed the stairs, Yusei remembered what Zero had said to him about the Senator. "_Be careful when you speak to the Senator – he's against people from the Satellite and won't hesitate to start something." _Yusei hoped the evening went smoothly despite his presence.

Reaching the top of the stairs, there was a flight of them heading down into the ballroom. At the top, there stood a gentleman who was talking to those who were arriving and announcing them, to the group's horror.

"So much for arriving discreetly then..." Crow said wryly. Yusei nodded but he continued forward. Reaching the man, Yusei waited for instructions.

"And you are...?"

"Yusei Fudo."

"From?" Yusei looked a little confused and the man eventually acknowledged his marker but didn't comment. "Do you have a title Mr Fudo?"

"Not an official one, but I am the Duel King if that's any help?" The announcer continued.

"A, Mr Yusei Fudo, our current Duel Champion." There was a silence as Yusei was directed down the royal blue carpeted stairs into the ballroom. The rest of the group followed suit and were introduced, but they all had the guests curious about their presence.

"A Mr Crow Hogan and Miss Emma Ridgemount of New Domino." The announcer moved slightly away from Crow as he passed him because he looked a little scary with all his criminal markers. Crow respectfully didn't comment on this because of Emma and Zero and Sara, who were watching from below.

"A Mr Jack Atlas and Miss Carly Carmine of New Domino City." There were a few sighs of appreciation as Jack escorted a gorgeously dressed Carly down the stairs. Jack looked particularly stunning, with his white blond hair shining like a halo above his head. And finally Bruno was announced along with his girlfriend who was dressed to impress.

"A Mr Bruno Hart and Miss Sophie Maxwell of New Domino City." By this time Yusei had met with Zero and Sara, who had been watching carefully and they greeted them all. The ball continued on, with a few of the guests still interested in the arrivals. Zero was pleased to see that all the guys had brushed up quite nicely and that they had brought a partner, except Yusei.

"Are you here on your own Yusei?" Sara was curious.

"Well, I haven't got a partner if that's what you mean."

"I see...well there are plenty of lovely young women here..." Zero nudged his wife discreetly but she took no notice and continued. "...so if you get lonely then just introduce yourself." And with a big smile, Sara linked arms with Zero and walked away to greet their other guests.

"Well...that was awkward." Crow was quick to point out and everybody else agreed.

"Why didn't you bring anyone? Your invitation said you could." Jack couldn't understand.

"Jacky, perhaps Yusei prefers to attend on his own, rather than having some bimbo on his arm or worse...an adoring fan!"Carly jokingly shuddered.

"Are you shuddering at the thought of my having a date or about the date herself?" Yusei chuckled. Carly reached up and patted his cheek in comfort.

"No, you're handsome... not my type but definitely handsome, however I don't blame you for coming on your own."

"I'm surprised you didn't!" Crow said laughing. Emma hit him on his arm and said very carefully

"Perhaps you should be quiet – you don't want Jack to beat you up again do you?" Crow glanced at Jack who was glaring and shook his head. Yusei smiled but moved away saying

"I'm going to wander around the gardens for a bit, get some air." With that, he left the group. Breaking the silence Crow said "I thought it was only women who "need to get some air"?" Rolling his eyes, Jack explained.

"I think Yusei is feeling a little stifled." Before anyone else said anything, the announcer spoke.

"Announcing, Mr Hideo Izinski, Senator of New Domino City and his wife, Setsuko Izinski." They all glanced up and saw a tall man with greying hair, dressed in a dark suit with a silk cravat the colour aquamarines in the breast pocket. His wife was at least a foot smaller than him and with her reddish hair styled to one side of her head; the elaborate braid was hanging over one shoulder and was decorated with little gems that matched the earrings hanging from her earlobes. Her dress was made of the finest aquamarine silk and it was a simple creation. Floor length and lightly skimming over her gentle curves, she had the grace of a woman brought up in a high social standing family. Behind them was a young woman who looked like Mrs Izinski.

"Announcing, Miss Akiza Izinski of New Domino City and the daughter of our Senator." When the young woman entered the light at the top of the stairs, every single guest was thinking the same thing – _"what a stunningly beautiful girl."_

* * *

><p>Akiza did not want to enter on her own, but her parents insisted on it. Breathing deeply, she moved to walk down the stairs. There was an absolute silence – so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Picking up the folds of her dress, she descended the stairs until she met her parents. They moved to one side and let her pass them so that all the attention was on their daughter. Akiza wished she knew what the guests were thinking, as all of them staring at her made her nervous. Zero and Sara moved to greet them at the base of the stairs and by a nod of Zero's head, the music and the party continued.<p>

"Welcome Senator. We're pleased you decided to attend."

"Oh come now, Zero! You've known us for years – you're allowed to call us by our names." Mrs Izinski laughed.

"How nice to see you, Setsuko." Sara kissed Setsuko's cheek and then noticed Akiza standing beside her father. Having caught her gaze Zero and Sara noticed that she was looking a little lost. "You must be Akiza; I'm Sara Tanaka – how do you do?" Akiza looked up from staring at the floor and smiled hesitantly at them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you; I'm a big fan of your work Mr and Mrs Tanaka..." Mr Izinski coughed loudly and Akiza stopped talking.

"If you don't mind – perhaps we could greet some guests as there is somebody I would like my daughter to meet." Stepping to one side, the Izinski family moved forward and into the crowd but not before Sara gave Akiza a comforting smile.

"That was quite abrupt Father – was that really necessary?" Mr Izinski sighed and replied.

"Akiza, as you know I will be making an announcement later on this evening and as it's regarding you I would like you to concentrate on surrounding yourself with people that we know well because they will be the ones that you would rely on as well as us. Ah! Here they are!" They, was a group of Mr Izinski's business associates and their wives. Akiza was not impressed and all the women were staring at her like they had never seen her before. One of her father's associates and his family walked up to them and Mr Izinski introduced them.

"Setsuko, Akiza – this is Mr Maximilian Deveraux and his wife Loretta and their son, Rei."

"It's a pleasure to meet you; this is the first time that my husband has introduced his business associates to us." Mrs Deveraux smiled but remained by her husband's side, Akiza raised her eyebrow. It was clear to her who ran the Deveraux family and Maximilian did that with an iron fist.

"My dear, this evening is going to be a tremendous one – so to get into the spirit of things, why don't we all have a dance?" Mrs Izinski's eyes shone and she agreed.

"Oh, Akiza perhaps you would like to partner with Rei?" Akiza glanced at her father and seeing the look on his face, she knew there was no getting out of it.

"Of course father." Offering her hand to Rei, he led her to the dance floor ahead of their parents. Grasping her hand in his and placing a slightly uncomfortable hand on her waist, they proceeded to dance to the music. The two of them tried to have a conversation.

"So Akiza, what do you like to do in your spare time?" Rei asked casually. Akiza looked up into his cold, grey eyes and almost shivered.

"I like to read and ride horses, mostly – what about you?"

"I'm always busy preparing to run my father's company and making sure I earn lots of money." He was quite blunt about this but didn't seem bothered by it.

"I see..." Akiza felt that the conversation had ended, Rei did not.

"Money is what makes the world go round and I intend to make plenty of it. It is power after all." She looked away from his gaze and tried to focus on something else, when Rei spoke again. "I say, did you hear that there are some people from the Satellite here tonight?"

"No, I did not – they didn't gatecrash did they?" Akiza was interested but Rei snorted rudely.

"No they didn't – they were _invited_ if you can imagine that! I wonder what possessed Mr and Mrs Tanaka to do such a thing, allowing scum like them to mix with our social group, I mean seriously!" Pulling away from him abruptly, Akiza had had enough. Rei looked at her, daring her to make a scene and Akiza, realising this, spoke quietly but firmly.

"If you'll excuse me, I think I will do a turn about the room – you know to mix and meet some other people. Thank you for the dance." Bowing her head slightly, she turned and walked away, leaving Rei in the middle of the dance floor smirking to himself.

"_What an interesting woman, she might be stunning but she's not stupid and definitely has a mind of her own – we'll have to get rid of that!"_

* * *

><p>Cordi took a deep breath as she got out from her car. Smiling at the man holding the door open for her, she proceeded to gather her dress and head towards the entrance of the Tanaka household. Handing her invitation to the doorman, she was directed up the stairs. Reaching the top, she realised that she was still wearing her cloak but she continued until she arrived at the announcer. He looked at her and his eyes widened. Feeling a little nervous she spoke.<p>

"I'm so sorry, but I seem to have brought my cloak up here with me – is there anywhere I can put it until I'm ready to leave? The announcer blinked a couple of times and then replied.

"Don't you worry, just give it to me and I'll put it with the rest downstairs." Cordi smiled and unfastened her cloak and handed it to the man. Hanging the teal coloured velvet cloak over his arm, he spoke again.

"What's your name? I need to know, so I can announce you." Cordi swallowed silently. "_This is it. I hope I'm making the right decision..."_

"Miss? Is something wrong?" Cordi shook her head and cleared her throat.

"My name is... Cordelia de Chevalier." The announcer gasped in shock and just stood there staring at this young woman who claimed to be a member of one of the most prestigious families in New Domino City, a family that hadn't been seen or heard from for twelve long years.

* * *

><p>While Cordi was trying to get introduced, the group were having issues of their own.<p>

"Where's Yusei?" Bruno couldn't see if he'd come back in from the grounds. Jack looked around and finally spotted him standing by a table.

"Hey Yusei! Is everything alright?" Crow and the others walked up to him.

"I'm fine, just came back in. Did I miss anything?"

"Only the entrance of the Senator and his family but that's not really important anyway." Jack wasn't that phased by the Senator's presence and it showed.

"Speaking of the devil, here he comes." Crow narrowed his eyes as the Senator made his way over. He was flanked by his business associates and together they looked slightly menacing. The guys grouped together and stood their ground. The Senator smiled but it was a smile that didn't reach his eyes. Cold and calculating, it made the girls nervous.

"I believe we haven't been introduced. My name is..."

"Hideo Izinski, Senator of New Domino City. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Emma spoke and looked up to meet the Senator's eyes, they narrowed.

"Likewise, but please do not speak out of turn again Miss Ridgemount." Blushing, Emma nodded and moved to stand next to Crow who comfortingly put his arm around her waist. Noticing this, Mr Izinski tutted and shook his head. Yusei stepped forward and held out his hand.

"Good evening Senator, I'm Yusei Fudo." Mr Izinski looked down at Yusei's hand but grasped it and they shook hands.

"Good evening. I finally get to meet the Duel King, how interesting." Before Yusei could say anything Jack spoke up.

"How is it interesting exactly?" Mr Izinski turned and looked at Jack for a moment before replying.

"I haven't met people from the Satellite before, you know because they're considered second class citizens." The guys were not impressed but Mr Izinski's business associates laughed.

"Senator, people from the Satellite are good hearted and respectable, but you need to give them a chance and stop treating them like you think they're scum!" Emma implored to him. Mr Izinski's eyes flashed and he grew red in the face.

"How dare you speak to me like that Miss Ridgemount? I thought young, well brought up women like yourselves would understand our reasoning and that you would follow our advice and stay away from people like _them, _who are Satellite scum!" Mr Izinski advanced forward, towards Emma in a very frightening manner.

"That's enough! Sir, we're guests in somebody else's house and we don't want to cause any trouble and I'm certain you don't want to cause a scene, do you?" Yusei said calmly. Mr Izinski's head snapped around to look at the young man and he glared.

"You should have thought about that before you attended this event. Mark my words Mr Fudo, I'm very powerful and I can make things happen. You haven't a chance in hell of beating me at my own game."

"With all due respect Sir – we're not playing a game here and it's high time you realise that you can't keep controlling people through fear, otherwise you'll have a disaster on your hands." Before Mr Izinski could say anything Zero and Sara were seen walking to the base of the stairs waiting for their next guest, who was to be announced. The announcer cleared his throat loudly. The room was deadly silent, even quieter than before.

"My Lords, my Ladies. It is my honour to announce to you and I take great pleasure in doing this, Miss Cordelia de Chevalier, of New Domino City." Everyone saw the announcer bow deeply until a figure came into sight, a tiny figure at that. Everyone gasped as she came into the light and descended the stairs.

The young woman could not have been more than nineteen years old. She was quite small, standing roughly at about five foot tall and she had the most luscious blonde hair that shone like gold in the light. With her slender figure, her ball gown was emphasising everything. The ball gown itself was a white strapless, sweetheart cut creation that had a full skirt, with at least two layers of smooth satin and it was covered with a light dusting of pearls. To finish it off there was an emerald green ribbon tied around the waist of the dress with the bow on the side. The ribbon matched the woman's eyes perfectly which were framed by thick, dark eyelashes. There was no doubt in anyone's mind, this woman was the most beautiful person they had ever seen and if she was who she said she was – it wasn't surprising.

"Is it just me or was that girl absolutely beautiful?" Sophie was wide-eyed and she couldn't help but stare at her as the girl walked past them and into the crowd.

"Don't worry, we agree with you!" The three girls all turned to look at their boyfriends with raised eyebrows.

"Oh really?" The guys slowly realised their mistake.

"What did we say again?" Jack asked Crow.

"I think it was that she's really ugly – isn't that right guys?" Crow nudged Yusei and Bruno. Yusei laughed.

"I don't have to get involved in this – I'm single!"Crow glared at him.

"I think you're right guys – she's definitely ugly." Bruno confirmed the statement and the girls smiled.

"Do any of you lovely ladies wish to dance?" Bruno, Jack and Crow all bowed low and held out their hand. Sharing a look that only females would be able to understand, they nodded.

"I'm sure we can give them one dance..." Carly laughed as Jack whirled her away.

"Or maybe two..." Sophie said as Bruno led her to the middle of the dancefloor. Emma and Crow were a little more reluctant.

"Are you going to be alright Yusei?" They didn't really want to leave him on his own but Yusei waved them away.

"I'll be fine – go and dance!" Yusei pushed them and they joined the huge number of guests who were dancing, leaving Yusei standing on his own.

* * *

><p>Akiza, having escaped from Rei, had found some comfort by standing near the dining tables. Hearing someone coughing delicately behind her, she turned round and saw Sara Tanaka standing there with her hands folded neatly in front of her.<p>

"Is something wrong Miss Izinski?"

"No, everything is wonderful – I just needed to be on my own for a little while."

"I see you were dancing with young Mr Deveraux?" Sara cocked her head to one side and waited for Akiza's response.

"Hmm, I mean don't get me wrong – he's handsome, wealthy and I'm sure there are plenty of women who would date him. But for me he was... he was..."

"Too pro-elite?" Akiza nodded and Sara smiled knowingly. "Unfortunately some people are like that, but remember to stand by what you believe in – that's important."

"I'm finding that harder every day and I feel that it's just going to keep getting harder." Sighing, Akiza glanced at the dancing guests with a blank look on her face. Sara had an idea.

"If you would excuse me for a minute – I will be right back!" She quickly walked away and Akiza couldn't see what she was doing or where Sara had gone. Fingering the table decorations carefully, she waited patiently.

"Here we are... Yusei this is Miss..."

"Akiza – you can call me Akiza." The young man before her must have been about twenty-two years old and he had crab- like hair that was jet black with golden streaks. His big, ocean blue eyes complimented his tanned skin perfectly but what caught her attention was the jagged criminal marker on the left side of his face – running down his cheek and emphasising his surprisingly good bone structure.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Yusei Fudo." Akiza blushed at his intense stare. There was a slight pause before Sara spoke.

"Well, I think I will leave you both so that you can get properly acquainted with each other." With a small smile and a pat on Yusei's arm, Sara left them alone. Still feeling a little flushed, Akiza awkwardly started the conversation.

"So what do you do Yusei?"

"I'm a mechanic but I'm applying for a position at New Domino University to start on their Advanced Science programme."

"Oh? Um..." At the look of surprise on Akiza's face, Yusei laughed. Blushing even more, Akiza didn't know what to say. "Why are you laughing?"

"I think you just need to relax a little more and not worry about offending me." Yusei explained.

"How did you know?"

"I could tell by the look on your face when I mentioned my application to the university." Akiza nodded apologetically.

"I just found it unusual that's all, I mean how is it that you can even apply or get in? People from the Satellite are known to not have had much of an education right?"

"That's true, but people from the Satellite only learnt what they needed to, in order to survive the daily hardships."

"So what does that mean?"

"It means that although I haven't had an official education, I've been told I have a natural understanding of science – that I get that from my parents who were top scientists in New Domino city before the Zero Reverse incident...according to Rex Goodwin anyway." Yusei's eyes were filled with pain at the mention of his parents, whom he had never met. He expected Akiza to be bored but as he looked into those velvety chocolate brown eyes of hers, he was surprised to see that she was absolutely fascinated by his story and that she could tell he was in pain when speaking about his parents. Curious about her situation, Yusei started to ask about her life.

"So Akiza – what's your home life like?"

Before she could answer, Akiza saw Rei coming through the crowd and not wanting to speak to him again or listen to him talk about himself again (which was more accurate), Akiza grasped Yusei's hand and as quickly as she could, she hurried to a side door that led to the gardens below. Yusei had never met a girl like Akiza before and he was intrigued.

"Are we running from something in particular?" Yusei asked as he shut the door behind him.

"Somebody, I don't want to speak to again – so come on!" Smiling, Akiza made her way down the stone steps until she and Yusei reached the path. "I've wanted to wander around the gardens anyway and now is the perfect time to do so."

"In that case, allow me to be your guide as I have already explored the grounds but not accompanied by a beautiful lady, such as yourself." Akiza looked over her shoulder at Yusei, who was becoming more and more interesting to her as the minutes went by and when he smiled a charming but sincere smile, she felt her heart flutter. Taking his proffered arm and linking it with hers, they proceeded to walk through the gardens underneath a clear, evening sky decorated with millions of shining stars.

* * *

><p>The man watched as the young woman gracefully walked about the room. It appeared as if she was looking for something. Coming across a door that lead out onto the balcony she looked around her to see if anyone was watching and with her dress trailing behind her, her petite hands picked up the satin folds of her dress, she descended the few stairs to the balcony. Cocking his head to one side, he was curious about what she was going to do. Deciding to follow her, he made his way across the room and quietly moved towards the balcony. He encountered her, resting her hands on the balcony edge and he was left breathless by her outstanding beauty. This was going to make it harder for him.<p>

Hearing someone behind her, Cordi turned around and saw a very handsome young man standing on the last step before reaching the balcony, looking at her. Just looking at her.

He was wearing a black tuxedo with matching trousers and this made his white dinner shirt stand out even more. Cordi also noticed that he had a cravat in his breast pocket. An emerald green one. His eyes were wandering down her body, gazing appreciatively over her flawless figure and creamy skin and moving back up to her face where his dark brown eyes settled on her green ones, Cordi's heart leaped. _"Why is he staring at me?" _speaking out loud she said, "Can I help you?" The man moved down from the last step and walked up to her until they were nose to nose, well Cordi's nose reached his shoulders.

"What's your name?" His voice was pleasantly low and smooth like melted chocolate. Swallowing nervously, Cordi replied.

"I'm...my name is Cordelia de Chevalier." The young man nodded.

"I thought as much, but you can never be too sure, especially in your case."She must have looked confused because the young man continued "You're a maid...and therefore not very well known." Cordi wasn't sure if she should take offence to that comment but she was starting to dislike him.

"Who are you exactly?" Raising an eyebrow at her feistiness, the young man smiled showing a set of perfect white teeth.

"My name is Hiro Gillespie; it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance" He inclined his head slightly. There was an awkward silence before Hiro spoke again. "I was hoping to bump into you at some point this evening before the announcements and it looks like my wish was granted." His gaze intensified and Cordi found herself staring into those deep brown eyes of his – almost losing herself in them.

"_Well" _She thought to herself _"They do say that the eyes are the windows to one's soul and judging by those eyes – he must have a beautiful one." _Realising that she was still staring at him she quickly turned away and looked out over the grounds. Hiro came and stood next to her but instead of looking at the view, he continued to stare at her. Feeling his gaze on her, yet again Cordi said "Mr Gillespie – do I have something on my face?

"It's Hiro and what do you mean?" Turning to face him Cordi replied.

"Well,_ Hiro_ your eyes seem to be riveted to something on my face and I was wondering what." Hiro's eyes flicked up to meet hers and he quietly said "You have a kissy mole on your cheek and it's driving me insane." Cordi was surprised and then she smiled and looked back at the view.

"You said you wanted to meet me before the announcements – why?"

"I just wanted to introduce myself to you before I make an announcement that all of the elite society will be very interested in. I also needed to judge whether or not you're the person I thought you were." Then a thought hit Cordi.

"Over the last few days I have been sensing the fact that someone has been following me – was that you?"

* * *

><p>Akiza and Yusei were wandering around the immaculate and blossoming gardens and they ended up at the marbled fountain at the front entrance of the mansion. The fountain was on and the water looked as pure as Akiza's skin – which Yusei noticed, was looking smooth and silky.<p>

Running her hands over the stone seating on the fountain, Akiza gathered the folds of her dress and sat down, spreading her ball gown around her. Motioning for Yusei to join her, he sat down beside her and as if it were the most natural thing to do, they both turned to face each other and took the other's hands in their own. It made quite an impression on Yusei – seeing Akiza's little hands that were so soft in his big hands that were no longer covered by his usual brown gloves.

"So enlighten me then. Who were we running from?" Akiza laughed.

"The son of my father's business partner. He was a little creepy."

"How so?"

"Unlike you, his eyes were very cold and it looked like he was planning something when he looked at me – it always sent shivers down my spine." As if to emphasise that comment, Akiza shivered and felt Yusei pull her a little closer.

"And my eyes are like that?" Akiza immediately shook her head and a few tendrils of her hair came down from its elaborate hairstyle and framed her face- making it appear even softer.

"Definitely not. Your eyes are really warm and they tell me that you are a good hearted person which is more than I can say for Mr Deveraux, but there is some sadness in those eyes of yours too.." A silence fell between them and then clearing his throat, Yusei stood up and offered his hand to Akiza.

"May I have the pleasure of this dance with you?" Pleased and touched that she was actually being asked instead of told, Akiza accepted with a smile and a blush. Placing one hand on her waist and holding her left hand in his and feeling her right hand touch his shoulder, the proceeded to dance slowly to get used to the other's proximity.

"You're very good at this- which is surprising."

"Martha, our foster parent, gave us a lesson or two when we were younger and some of it has remained in my memory, I guess." Yusei said wryly. Akiza laughed and allowed herself to be turned around – her dress flowing around her.

* * *

><p>Cordi was still waiting for a response from Hiro and he, looking down into those flashing but somewhat fearful eyes of hers, knew he couldn't lie to her.<p>

"Yes, I have been following you these last few days." Unable to believe what she was hearing, Cordi was silent. Hiro continued. "But I have a reason – honest!" At this remark Hiro sounded like he desperately wanted Cordi to believe him, no, he _needed _her to believe him.

"Okay, so what's this reason then?" Sighing Hiro walked to the edge of the balcony, looked out at the view and realising that there was no easy way of telling her this, he told her straight. If anyone from the ballroom had looked at them both on the balcony, they would have been shocked at the ever changing expression on Cordi's face as Hiro told her the story that she needed to hear and the one he knew would scar her already bruised heart.

Cordi stepped back with her hand over her mouth – she was in complete shock. "Is everything you've just told me true? If it's not and you're lying to me..."

"It's true." Hiro reassured her. At this confirmation, Cordi promptly burst into tears and as if by instinct, Hiro pulled her towards him and let her cry out all her tears.

"I can't believe this is happening – and after all this time." Sobbing, Cordi turned her head into Hiro's shoulder and he rested his cheek on the top of her head until eventually her sobs subsided.

"Do you feel better now?" Looking into her green eyes, Hiro wished he hadn't caused her this pain. Cordi nodded and Hiro cupped her face in his hands, where he gently wiped away her tears with the pads of his thumbs, until her face was dry and streak free. "Why don't we go back inside?" he asked gently.

"I don't know – everyone will stare at my face which is probably all blotchy and at my red nose." Hiro shook his head.

"I think you look beautiful and that's what everyone else will see. Besides, a nose with rose pink colouring won't change that!" he said with a wink.

"I guess." An idea popped into Hiro's head.

"Why don't we have a dance before I make the announcement – it'll help you relax, trust me." Looking at Hiro, Cordi instantly felt at ease and even though she wasn't feeling entirely sure with her decision, she agreed.

"Sure, I think you may be right." With that, Hiro offered his arm to Cordi and together they walked into the ballroom with Cordi's heart beating that little bit faster and as they walked, Cordi thought to herself "_I was right about his eyes – they are indeed the windows to a beautiful soul." _

* * *

><p>Dancing together, Yusei and Akiza made quite a sight. Being complete opposites – they were a wonderful contrast. Yusei with his tanned, olive skin and jet black hair (not to mention the highlights) and his blue eyes and Akiza with her pale, luminescent skin, dark red hair and big, expressive brown eyes. From inside the mansion, they could hear music playing – a song that made them become much more aware of the other.<p>

_We were strangers  
>starting out on a journey<br>Never dreaming  
>What we'd have to go through<br>Now here we are  
>And I'm suddenly standing<br>At the beginning with you_

_No one told me  
>I was going to find you<br>Unexpected  
>What you did to my heart<br>When I lost hope  
>You were there to remind me<br>This is the start  
>And...<em>

_[Chorus]  
>Life is a road<br>And I want to keep going  
>Love is a river<br>I wanna keep flowing  
>Life is a road<br>Now and forever  
>Wonderful journey<em>

_I'll be there_  
><em>When the world stops turning<em>  
><em>I'll be there<em>  
><em>When the storm is through<em>  
><em>In the end I wanna be standing<em>  
><em>At the beginning with you<em>

With the moonlight shining down on them as they danced next to the water fountain, the light caught the water drops as they fell and made them shine almost as bright as stars. A breeze came about and sifting through the trees, the blossom petals floated all around them gently landing on the ground – almost like confetti.

_[Bridge]  
>I knew there was somebody somewhere<br>Like me alone in the dark  
>Now I know my dream will live on<br>I've been waiting so long  
>Nothing's gonna tear us apart<em>

_Life is a road  
>And I want to keep going<br>Love is a river  
>I wanna keep flowing<em>

_Life is a road  
>Now and forever<br>Wonderful journey_

Thinking to herself as she danced with the handsome Yusei, "It's strange, when people first see Satellite residents like Yusei – all they really see are their markers. In fact it was what I first saw but never as a negative thing. If anything, I see it as something that proves Yusei fights for what he believes in and I can't deny that it makes him very attractive..." Akiza smiled a beautiful smile that lit up her entire face and this sight made Yusei breathless. Spinning her around, Yusei pulled her closer to him and her arms came up to rest on his broad shoulders.

_Hey ay ay_

_Life is a road and I wanna keep going_  
><em>Love is a river I wanna keep going on...<em>

_Starting out on a journey_

_Life is a road and I wanna keep going_  
><em>Love is river I wanna keep flowing<em>  
><em>In the end I wanna be standing<em>  
><em>At the beginning with you...<em>

Yusei and Akiza finished their dance reluctantly and leaning his forehead against hers, Yusei didn't want to leave the gardens to rejoin the other guests in the ballroom. Sighing, Akiza removed her arms from around his neck where they had naturally put themselves during their dance and placed her hands on his chest – feeling his strong muscles beneath them. She liked the feeling of his head touching hers and couldn't help but notice that Yusei's lips were inches from her own, which were looking soft and very much kissable according to Yusei.

"_Is he going to kiss me? Do I even want him to kiss me? I think I do..." _Akiza had so many thoughts running through her mind that the next thing she knew, Yusei had cupped her face in his hands and lowered his mouth those last few inches to gently touch her lips – in a kiss that left her wanting more. And more he gave her – in a kiss that made her breathless and curious.

Raising his head, Yusei could see that he had caused Akiza to blush heavily and after she had slowly opened her eyes, he knew that he couldn't simply stop at a kiss or two but before he could do anything, Akiza had moved away.

"Perhaps we should be heading back – it's almost time for the announcements." Yusei agreed and he smiled at her before he replied.

"You look so beautiful standing there in the silver moonlight... no, you are beautiful." And at that, Yusei offered her his arm and together they walked into the ballroom and back to reality – something they both wished, they didn't have to do. In ten minutes, both their lives will have changed forever. Not that they knew or were expecting that...

* * *

><p>Zero and Sara were standing on the last step of the stairs in their ballroom. Indicating that the music should stop, the room fell silent. Clearing his throat, Zero spoke.<p>

"Ladies and gentleman and our honoured guests. It has been our pleasure to host this party once again for you all to enjoy and it is an honour, as always when we have the Senator and his family with us." Zero paused and Sara continued.

"As you are all aware, we are now going to pass you over to two of our guests, who have each got a very important announcement to make." Sara, indicating to someone standing by the side of the stairs – allowed them to come forward and stand in front of an eagerly awaiting crowd. Zero and Sara moved to one side and the room was gazing up at the handsome young man, who stood before them.

"Thank you, Mr and Mrs Tanaka. Citizens of New Domino City, I stand before you to present some wonderful and yet shocking news. Earlier this evening, all guests were shocked by the attendance of a certain guest whose family has been lost for the last twelve years." The young man paused and Yusei and the gang could feel the tension of the other guests. "My news is that, even though twelve years is a long time, it's not long enough to destroy a family. As it happens, a member of that family is here tonight and I would like to introduce you to Miss Cordelia de Chevalier." A few mutters and murmurs were heard but the room became silent once more as the young woman from before came and stood next to the man.

"Mr and Mrs de Chevalier, my parents, as members of an elite family were forcibly removed from the country because they disagreed with the decisions regarding the ENERD Reactor and the matter of enslaving the Satellite residents. Roman and Rex Goodwin could not have anyone standing in their way and my parents had to be dealt with. Having their money removed from their accounts, it had been used by Goodwin to fund the programme that my parents disagreed with. However, that is to change due to the current situation..." Cordi spoke and her voice was relatively low but powerful and her eyes flashed dangerously as she expected the guests to argue against her. Yusei and the rest of the guests couldn't help but admire her. Cordi continued to speak after taking a deep breath. "To help my parents and myself get through this emotional time will be Mr Gillespie...um Hiro." Flushing slightly she looked at him out of the corner of her eye and smiled at the rest of the guests. Inclining his head and when Cordi gave a small curtsey, Hiro helped her down off the step and moved to one side where Zero and Sara stood – welcoming her with hugs, kisses and big smiles. The guests applauded and talked among themselves.

"Well done my dear – that was beautiful and your parents would be proud of your first public speech!" Sara was impressed by the way Cordi had handled the situation. While the women talked, Zero took Hiro to one side. "You're that private investigator that was hired to find Cordelia aren't you?" Hiro raised his dark eyebrows in question but then nodded.

"Yes, it took me a while but I managed it – I found her." With an expression on his face that Zero couldn't read, he nodded and shook his hand.

"You and Cordelia should come over for lunch in a couple of days time – there is plenty to discuss." Hiro nodded and smiled as they rejoined the two women.

* * *

><p>Jack looked at Yusei and whilst the girls were talking about what had happened, he spoke to him – his Australian accent more pronounced.<p>

"So, where's this girl you met and disappeared off with then?"

"I don't know Jack, we came inside and as I was looking for you guys – she'd disappeared...it's strange." Jack could tell that this bothered Yusei and Jack being the blunt guy he is responded.

"Maybe she realised you weren't compatible with her..."

"Whaaat?" Crow and Bruno joined them.

"Dude, don't lie to me – you can't hide it, your face is like an open book!"

"What are you on about Jack?" Crow was confused and Bruno looked thoughtful.

"Yusei here has gone and fallen for a city girl..."

"What?" Crow was shocked but Jack continued.

"...Who's now disappeared."

"Huh?"

"You heard right..." Jack, Crow and Bruno all turned to look at Yusei. He was about to speak when Zero and Sara had taken their place to introduce the next announcement.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we would like to give you Mr Hideo Izinski, Senator of New Domino City with an important announcement." The man who walked up to speak in front of everyone looked slightly different from the man the group had met earlier; it was almost as if he'd undergone some form of personality transformation. Clearing his throat, the room took the hint and fell silent.

"My fellow businessmen, Ladies and Gentleman and others..."

"No need to ask who "others" are..." snorted Crow. The group shared knowing looks and Carly shushed Crow because she was trying to catch what the Senator was saying via her voice recorder. Hideo continued.

"As you know, I have a business partner – Maximilian Deveraux. Following discussions we've had, we have come to a decision regarding the future of the business." Maximilian had since joined Hideo on the step, both of them giving off an incredible amount of power.

"We have been deciding on the best way to keep the business within both families and have come to a decision and we hope that you will all celebrate with us." Maximilian said whilst smiling. At this point both men were joined by their wives.

"We are delighted to announce the engagement of my daughter and Maximilian's son – forever combining the houses of Izinski and Deveraux together. We present to you the happy couple, Rei Deveraux and Akiza Izinski!" Descending the stairs was the couple and as they came to stand next to their parents, Yusei immediately recognised the young woman.

"It's...it's her!" The group all turned to look at Yusei in shock.

"That's the girl you met? SHIT!" That said it all and the group turned to watch the scene unfold. Akiza and Rei had moved to stand together and Rei had pulled out a velvet box and taking out the ring – he placed it on her wedding finger, sealing the agreement. Together they turned to face the guests who applauded but none of them missed the look of despair on Akiza's face – neither did the group.

"She looks happy..." Crow commented.

"Father, why didn't you tell me about this earlier? You've just sprung this on me – not to mention the city." Akiza said quietly. Hideo Izinski laughed loudly and the guests all waited to hear what the Senator was going to say.

"I wanted the city to see your reaction first – that's why I didn't tell you sooner!" Hideo Izinski was over the moon as were Rei's parents and Akiza's mother, Akiza remained silent. There was an awkward pause before the guests started clapping hesitantly but they knew if Mr Izinski had wanted to see Akiza's true reaction and feelings on the matter, the New Domino could possibly say that he got more than he bargained for, as Akiza's face fell.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys - that's Chapter 4 done! I really hope you liked it and I apologise again that it's so long but I wanted to put in plenty of detail because of it's importance. I also apologise for the really rubbish romantic scene with Yusei and Akiza (It was so hard to write!). <strong>

**Teeny x**


	5. Chapter 5

**So! Here we are... chapter 5. I'm a little bit nervous about what you all will think. I apologise in advance for how long it is but I spend ages building the scenes up and what not. Leo and Luna would you mind doing the disclaimer for me?**

**Luna: We'd love to! Good to have you back Teeny!**

**Leo: Teeny does not own Yu-gi-oh 5d's **

**Luna: But she does own her own characters and this story! **

**Leo and Luna: Enjoy! **

**Teeny: Thank you :) You heard it guys! Let's bring it! **

**Leo: Got anything to eat...? **

**Teeny: Grrrr**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 - Next Encounter <strong>

It was the day after the ball and the dreaded announcement. Akiza still wasn't dealing with it very well. Sitting in the living room, she gazed at the ring that Rei had put on her finger. Made of white gold, it had a twisted design – like a rope and there was a massive square cut diamond in the middle. It was unusual to the extent that it was almost ugly despite the diamond. He didn't even know what her favourite gem was. It was sign that they barely knew each other. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in Cordi..." Akiza said before remembering that her friend was now staying in a hotel whilst she sorted out her affairs.

"It's just me honey." Akiza put her hand to her forehead as her mother walked in. "What's the matter Akiza?"

"It's nothing…" Setsuko continued to stare at her daughter.

"You know that I can tell when you're lying to me right?" Akiza turned to face her mother and Setsuko could see that her daughter wasn't happy. Sighing, she took her daughter's hand and grasped it tightly.

"Honey what is it? You should be happy – you're getting married!"

"To someone I don't love or know for that matter!" Ah, that was the issue then.

"Is that the only thing that's bothering you?"

"The ONLY thing? Mother, it's a major reason, I can't marry someone I don't love!" Akiza was clearly distressed about what she was being asked to do.

"I think you've been given a wonderful opportunity. Rei Deveraux is a charming young man, with a good eye for business – he'll do well." Setsuko looked up from her cup of tea and saw Akiza looking at her in disbelief.

"Mother, if you knew me – you would realize that to me, that makes no difference. You may have been happy to forgo your personal feelings and do what your parents told you to – but I won't!"

And with that, Akiza got up and walked up to her bedroom. Before she got there Maximilian and Rei Deveraux came out of her father's study – Hideo followed them and catching sight of Akiza, he smiled.

"My little rose! Just the person we wanted to see – how are you feeling?" Akiza was stunned; her father hadn't called her that since she was very little, before his political duties became the main focus in his life.

"Father, Mr. Deveraux and…"Glancing at Rei, Akiza couldn't continue and she quickly ran up the stairs to her bedroom. Just as she was about to shut her door, it was pushed open with such force she was surprised that it didn't come off its hinges. Rei stood there and he didn't look happy.

"What was that about? You didn't even acknowledge my presence!"

"How can you be happy about this situation...? You've taken this very calmly…it's almost as if you knew…" It dawned on Akiza. Rei nodded and confirmed her thoughts.

"I knew beforehand, your father had discussed it with my parents before the ball." Akiza couldn't believe it and before she could say anything, Rei spoke again. "You're not happy about the arrangement and I understand that but frankly, I don't care. This wedding will be going ahead and you have no say in the matter – apart from the wedding details." Akiza's eyes narrowed. Seeing this, Rei continued. " You can glare at me all you like but at the end of the day, as your fiancée and the future head of our father's company – what I say goes and I demand complete loyalty, otherwise there will be consequences." Rei stood staring at Akiza for a few minutes as she tried to get to grips with her new role as a "to-be-wife". Leaving her to think about what he'd said, Rei left Akiza alone in her room.

"_It's almost like I have no rights. I have to speak to my father on this matter…if he won't do anything about it, I don't know who to turn to!"_

* * *

><p>In the workshop there was an awkward silence whilst Jack, Crow and Bruno ate breakfast.<p>

"Is he going to come down, do you think?" Bruno was slightly worried about Yusei.

"Shh, he's coming!" Crow whispered as they heard Yusei coming down the stairs and into the main room.

"I'm fine guys, there's nothing more to say!" Yusei said whilst getting something to eat.

"Like hell there's nothing to say! You might not want to, but she sure has some explaining to do!" Jack had had enough and slammed his coffee cup down on the table so hard; it ended up having a crack run through it.

"Wow Jack, we never knew you cared!" said Crow sarcastically.

"Why you…" Before anything could happen, Yusei stopped what he was doing to speak.

"Guys! She's the Senator's daughter, so it's natural to presume that they stay within their own circles."

"Yeah, selective breeding and all that…" Bruno seemed to understand what Yusei was getting at. Jack glared at him.

"The thing is Yusei, you are from the same circles this girl runs in – so what's stopping you?"

"Everything Jack!"

"What?"

"It's not like that anymore – I grew up in the Satellite, so everything's changed. Besides, I don't even know where to find her and there's no guarantee that she'd even see me or if her father would even let me…" The men all fell silent until Crow clapped his hands in satisfaction.

"Got it! We ask Zero and Sara!"

"That's great …except we don't know if they're busy or not." Bruno pointed out.

"Yeah aren't they meeting that girl – Cordelia or something?"

"Oh, they might be…" Again a silence fell and suddenly there was a knock on their door. Jack walked up to answer it and the next thing all four guys knew, the workshop was full of girls – well three.

"Carly, what are you doing here?" Carly's eyes flashed.

"Oh, are we not welcome?" Looking around and seeing Jack's coffee cup with a crack in it, the girls understood.

"Bad start to the day huh Jack?" Sophie smiled wryly.

"If you must know, we were discussing Yusei's predicament." The women weren't sure what he meant and they all turned to look at the man in question.

"There's not really much to say…" Handing the girls a cup of tea each, Yusei continued. "I met the Senator's daughter at the ball last night and to say that we hit it off is an understatement. We spent the evening together up until the announcement." The girls all looked at each other.

" So, you've got a thing for the Senator's daughter Yusei?" inquired Emma.

"She is beautiful, you have to admit that!" Sophie sighed wistfully.

There was a silence and Carly got out her notebook. "Care to comment Yusei?" Pen poised over the notebook, Carly looked up to see everyone staring at her. "What?" Shaking his head, Jack swiftly took the pad away and grabbing her hand, pulled her up from the sofa and after allowing her time to hand her cup to Sophie, he picked up his jacket.

"If you want a story, you can write about the Master of Faster's dueling class." And with that, Jack left dragging a reluctant Carly out with him.

"Actually guys, I have to head over to the university for the signing in." Yusei smiled at the two couples and walked over to his duel runner. Climbing on, the door opened and with a wave of his hand he sped out to calls of "Good luck!"

"_Luck." _He thought. _'That's something I need a lot of…"_

* * *

><p>"Why did you drag me out of there?" Carly wasn't pleased.<p>

"Because, my nosey girlfriend, Yusei wasn't very happy about the situation and I don't think it's right of you to write that down."

"But Yusei is big news – he's always been big news."

"Yes, but he's your friend too and the whole scenario is something that really bothers him – do you understand?" Smiling at him, Carly nodded.

"Okay, but I am a reporter after all!" At the look on Carly's face, Jack laughed.

"How I wish for the days when you weren't an official reporter because then you weren't required to write reports." Carly frowned.

"Well I am a reporter but I will not write anything about Yusei's predicament with the Senator's daughter."

"Thank you." Jack kissed her cheek and they continued walking to his dueling class when Carly spoke again.

"Question. Why are we walking?"

"Because it means I can hold your hand." Carly laughed and grasped Jack's hand as the walked through the city breathing in the fresh air, together.

* * *

><p>Driving through the city on his duel runner, Yusei was thinking to himself about the wedding of Akiza.<p>

"_Akiza, for your sake, I hope you're happy." _Yusei loved the city – despite its flaws and having lived there all his life he felt that the city was a part of him. He never wanted anything bad to happen to it and the city's people. Arriving at the university, Yusei parked his duel runner in the designated area. There was a crowd of people in the reception where they were waiting to be seen by their professors. Walking up to the reception desk, Yusei spoke to the woman behind the mahogany desk that had been waxed so much he could see his reflection.

"Hello, I was wondering who I needed to speak to about signing in?"

"Can I have your name?"

"Yusei Fudo." The woman looked at her list.

"Okay and can I have your subject please?"

"Advanced Science." The young woman raised her eyes to look at Yusei and smiled.

"Well well well…that's interesting." Yusei laughed and agreed.

"I understand." The woman nodded.

"Your tutor will be Philippe Windsor and he'll be assisted by Ariel Maddison."

"Right, thanks." Yusei walked away and sat down. There was only a short wait until a middle-aged man walked up to the front of the reception. Clearing his throat, he caught everyone's attention.

"Good morning students. I am Dr. Philippe Windsor and I will be taking the Advanced Science program." Yusei looked at the professor with interest. He didn't look like your typical scientific genius but then again Yusei knew a lot about being pre-judged. Dr. Philippe continued to speak.

"Those of you who are starting my program please walk through these double doors and wait in the next room. Those of you starting another program, good luck and someone will be with you shortly." A small group of people stood up and headed in the direction indicated. Yusei stood up and moved to follow them. Walking past the scientist, he noted he had an edge of excitement about him.

"Good morning Mr. Fudo, this is most surprising. The famous duel champion studying in my class…how exciting!" Smiling, Yusei let Dr. Philippe walk ahead of him, who continued to chat to him as they entered what could only be described as a planetarium. It wasn't but the domed shaped room was full of computers and other equipment Yusei couldn't wait to use. He'd definitely found his calling.

* * *

><p>It was time for the evening meal at Izinski Manor and Akiza was in her room getting ready for something she didn't want to attend. Picking an outfit, she proceeded to change and smoothing down her satin top, she sat at her dressing table. Staring at herself in the mirror, Akiza let her mind flow to the young man who had plagued her thoughts since she had met him.<p>

"_Oh Yusei. What am I to do? I can't marry someone I don't love…what would you think of me if I just gave in and accepted it?" _

Rei was waiting for her at the foot of the marble staircase and casting a critical eye over her outfit, he shrugged. "It'll do I suppose." Akiza's eyes narrowed and when he offered her his arm, she point-blank refused it. Pointedly looking at her and his arm, she gave in and was practically frog-marched into the dining room, where their parents greeted them.

"Hello darlings! Have you had a good day?" Setsuko was very happy to see her daughter and future son-in-law together, although Akiza did look a little stiff.

"I've had a wonderful day Mrs. Izinski, thank you." Smiling at their parents, Rei pulled out Akiza's chair and indicated that she should sit. When they were both seated, Hideo signaled for their first course. There was a rather awkward silence and the awkward silence continued, whilst they were being served their starter. Hideo spoke, his voice was loud and clear – to the extent that it seemed like it was vibrating throughout Akiza's head.

"How are the wedding preparations going Akiza?" Akiza looked up from her soup and waited until she had everyone's full attention before speaking.

"I don't know, Mother and Mrs Deveraux have taken charge – I have no intention of participating in this." With that, as she expected, an uproar exploded.

"WHAT!"

"I don't understand…"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you listen to a word I said earlier?" Rei spoke quietly but his words had the most impact on everyone else, except Akiza. Glancing at him, she continued to eat her meal and didn't say anything else. Furious, Rei turned to Hideo. "Say something!" Glaring at the young man, at his rudeness, he spoke to his daughter.

"Akiza, my little rose – what's wrong?" At his soft tone, Akiza looked at her father in disbelief.

"Are you honestly asking me that question?"

"Well I don't understand what's wrong."

"Why would you make me marry somebody I don't love?" Akiza's mother intervened at this point.

"Sweetheart, do you even know what love is?"

"Well I'm certainly not feeling anything for him… well maybe contempt!" Akiza shot back pointing at Rei.

"Hideo! Control your daughter!" Maximilian was furious and with that Akiza excused herself and went up to her room.

It was a while later when her father knocked on her door. "Come in father." Akiza was sat on her bed reading.

"How did you know it was me?"

"You have a very distinctive knock" said Akiza, unsmiling. Pausing before he drew up a chair and sat facing her, he waited until she looked up from her book, which he noted was about medicine.

"What's wrong?" Akiza looked at Hideo for a long time before speaking.

"Do you want me to be happy?" Hideo looked bemused.

"Of course I do, it's what I've always wanted." Acknowledging this, Akiza continued.

"So why, are you making me marry Rei?" Hideo sighed.

"Because, he's someone who will become the head of the company that his father and I built together."

"That's not a good enough reason."

"I want you to be provided for, to live a comfortable life and he can give you that. I don't understand why you don't want to marry him, why is that?" Akiza was really frustrated now. She was furious that her father thought he could make decisions regarding her future without telling her and she was about to let him know exactly what she thought.

"I'll tell you why! He never listens to what I have to say and he's under the impression that he can tell me what to do and I'm an independent woman. I don't want to be stuck with somebody who doesn't understand me. Not to mention the fact that he's a stuck up, arrogant, slimy pig who thinks women should be seen and not heard! What century is he living in?! He demands complete loyalty and respect yet he doesn't show me the same! I have no rights father do you understand that? No rights! And I'm not going to stay here and listen to that for the rest of my life! I can't."

Whilst she was speaking Hideo was getting angrier by the second. He'd tried getting her to understand but she was throwing it back in his face. How could she not see the opportunity she was being given and she'd just decided to grind it into the ground? It hurt him and he wasn't going to let this slide.

"How can you say those things? Do you know how disrespectful that is? After everything your mother and I have done for you?" He got up to leave, shaking with anger. As he got to the door he turned back to look at his daughter and Akiza could see that he was furious, beyond furious in fact, he was livid. "Rei Deveraux offers you a lifestyle you've been accustomed to and yet you are determined to reject everything he does for you? How ungrateful can you be Akiza? I'll tell you this once and only once. You will marry Rei and you will do so with a smile on your face. You will take charge of your wedding preparations or there will be consequences. And I am never to hear you say those slanderous words against Rei again- DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Hideo Izinski left the room radiating more anger than Akiza had ever seen – since that fateful day when she was six. With tears in her eyes, she didn't know what to do.

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Akiza's outburst at the dinner table and her parents had cracked down on her hard. Rei and Akiza had spent more time together than the other wanted, causing more friction between the two. Realizing this, Akiza's parents made a drastic decision.<p>

"We're allowing you to study at the university." Hideo explained. Before Akiza could say anything, her mother continued.

"But our only condition is that you are escorted there and back everyday – do you understand?"

Sighing, but getting the fact that nothing will convince them otherwise, Akiza nodded. Patting her daughter's knee, Setsuko was delighted. Hideo nodded, pleased as well. Things hadn't been easy for the family in a while and this agreement was a step up. Handing their daughter a prospectus, they left the room.

"_It's a start" _thought Akiza _"but it doesn't mean that I'm willing to go through with the wedding, that's something that will need to be worked on."_

* * *

><p>Things were much better for Yusei and the group. Yusei's university course really tested him and yet it convinced him that he was definitely in the right place. Entering the dome shaped room, he was greeted by Ariel.<p>

"Hey Yusei!" She had looked up from her paperwork to see the most promising student walking towards her.

"Hey Ariel –how's it going?" Indicating her paperwork, he grinned at her.

"It's an absolute nightmare and it's gradually building up."

"I wouldn't worry – you'll get through it." Nodding, Ariel agreed with him. Just as she was about to say something, Jack, Crow and Bruno burst into the room – well, Jack casually walked in – looking impossibly cool

"Hey! You guys can't be in here!"

"Sorry Ariel, they're friends of mine – what's up guys?" With Crow and Bruno gasping for air, Jack answered for them.

"You aren't going to believe who's enrolled here."

"Who?" Jack rolled his eyes.

"Miss Akiza Izinski." Yusei's breathing hitched and he quickly masked his shock.

"She…what?"

"Yeah, just this morning in fact." Ariel spoke.

"Her parents allowed here to enroll here, as long as she's escorted to and from the university." They all turned to look at her.

"How do you know that?"

"I heard them say that to the administration team." Jack frowned.

"So you were eavesdropping…classy." Ariel raised her eyebrows at him before speaking.

"I wasn't intentionally eavesdropping, I happened to be at the desk at the time and because she's so stunning, people are bound to be around her and I wasn't an exception." Ariel, who was gorgeous herself, did look ashamed as she said this. "Besides, why did you come all this way to tell Yusei this?" There was a slightly awkward pause and everyone turned to look at Yusei, who didn't say anything. "No reason." Yusei remained vague. Jack continued to frown at Ariel.

"Who are you anyway?" Bruno had got his breath back and was joining in on the conversation.

"Sorry guys, this is Ariel Maddison. She's the professor's assistant."

"Oh, another brainiac...fabulous!" Everyone laughed. Ariel smiled

"That's me – total brainiac."

"Anyway, we just thought you ought to know about Akiza and we'll se you later…" The guys all turned to leave. Yusei sighed – this was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Akiza was having a great time. Studying to become a doctor was the best choice she'd ever made. It had been about a week since she'd signed up for the course and it had pleased her so much that she was finally allowed some space and freedom, she'd been a little more tolerant of Rei… but not too much. Coming back to the present, her professor was completing his lecture.<p>

"…and that concludes our lecture for today – please go over your notes and we will continue our discussion on this subject next week." Gathering up her books, Akiza walked to the front with everyone else. "Miss Izinski, please wait a moment." She did so.

"I just wanted to say that you show a lot of potential but that needs to be backed up by a lot of commitment and motivation. My concern is that with your upcoming wedding, you could very easily fall behind." Akiza nodded, this didn't surprise her, but with her determination to stop the wedding from happening, hopefully that shouldn't be a problem.

"I understand, but I have never wanted anything so much and I can promise you that I will work hard to make sure that I don't fall behind and that I graduate to the best of my ability."

" Okay, just so you know where you stand."

"Thank you professor." Coming out of the lecture hall, Akiza moved into the outside eating area. Seeing it was packed she walked under the stone arch covered in vines to move into a more private area that was not used as much. Picking a table, she proceeded to eat and read through her notes. She was unaware that someone was coming up behind her and the tap on her shoulder caused her to stifle a small shriek of surprise. Turning around, the sun blinded her so her eyes took time to adjust, allowing her to see…

"Yusei?"

Yusei couldn't believe his eyes when he came out of his class and saw the woman he hadn't been able to forget since he'd met her. He had been pre-warned about her presence but it was still a shock, he hadn't expected to see her so soon. He took a deep breath and tapped her on the shoulder. It was fair to say, he hadn't been prepared for her to scream.

"Yusei?"

"Akiza, it is you! Why are you here?"

"I enrolled here – for the medical course." Yusei was confused.

"But why? And how did your parents agree to this?" Akiza smiled.

"It was partially their idea, I just chose the course. It gets me away from Rei Deveraux…" Yusei saw Akiza frown.

"What's wrong?" Cocking his head to one side, Yusei observed her body language and he could tell she was worried.

"Nothing…" Suddenly, Yusei couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Why didn't you tell me who you were when we met at the ball?" Akiza looked up at him, surprised.

"I've spent my entire life with everyone knowing who I am and I find that when people realize that, they change and are not really being themselves just people they think my parents will approve of. I guess I felt like seeing what it would be like to not be recognized and treated like any other person." She turned away slightly, embarrassed by her reason. "Is that so bad? Does it bother you that much?" A small grin was tugging at the corners of Yusei's mouth and he shook his head.

"No, it doesn't bother me. I just wish I had known but I understand your reasoning." Yusei looked thoughtful and when he spoke again, he was serious. " Do things you want to do, not because someone says you should. If that's hard then I'm here for you – as a friend." Smiling at him, Akiza agreed.

"Sure…" A slight blush appeared on her cheeks. Not that Yusei noticed, he was preoccupied by his thoughts.

"Well you're welcome to come and hang out with us if you want – but be wary of Jack, he'll bite."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, he was a bit sore after what happened at the ball…the announcement."

"I didn't…" Yusei held up his hand.

"Don't worry about it, I understand." Realizing she had to meet her chauffer, Akiza got up. Before leaving she turned round and said "if given the chance, I would pick you over Rei Deveraux any day."

She walked away leaving Yusei looking a little bit perplexed.

* * *

><p>"I'm worried Hideo." Maximilian was pacing the floor in Mr Izinski's office.<p>

"About what?" asked Hideo as he turned the page of the newspaper he was reading.

"About your daughter! What if this bit of freedom gives her a cause to never want to marry my son?" Glancing up from the page, Hideo met Maximilian's gaze.

"Why should she not?"

"Hideo don't be stupid! You must have noticed that your daughter is very different compared to most young ladies of her social upbringing!?"

"Yes, she's smarter, actually uses her brain and wants to fight for what she believes in – not that I'd allow that of course."

"That's not funny!"

"Well? What do you want me to say?"

"She needs to be controlled – Rei has already had words with her." Hideo snorted.

"Well if he can't control her now, he's going to have a hard time when they're married!" Maximilian's face turned red.

"I will not have this! This arrangement was agreed upon purely out of the fact that you and I built this company from scratch. This is my family's chance – you can fall back on your political career, I cannot! If you can't control your daughter – then heaven forbid, I will allow Rei to control her how he sees fit!"

"You need to give her time, she's headstrong and it's a lot for her to take in. I got angry at her and I think that has helped put it into perspective, she knows what she has to do and I will do everything in my power to make sure she does it… regardless of her feelings."

"She better or there will be trouble." Enough said, the two men returned to their activities.

* * *

><p>Yusei was finishing up his programme design, having stayed late. Dr Philippe came out of his office to see him tidying up. "Mr Fudo, why are you still here?" Looking round, Yusei smiled at the professor.<p>

"I was just adding a few adjustments to the design and now I'm off." Philippe smiled.

"How like your Father you are, Yusei."

"You knew my father?" Dr Philippe sighed.

"Briefly, he died soon after. I'm impressed with your project."

"Really? I understand it's a very big risk."

"You're right, it is a big risk – if this goes wrong, it could mean the end of New Domino City. Do you understand what I'm saying my boy?" Yusei nodded.

"I'm not doing anything until I know what could happen." Dr Philippe smiled and seemed to agree with him.

"I find it rather strange and somewhat touching, that you've decided to complete your father's work."

"It's not only a sentimental reason. The logic behind the idea is also something I had to consider. The city needs the ENER:D reactor more than they realize. It has the potential to do so much good but the risks are pretty high too, but I believe I can do it."

"We will see…" Dr Philippe continued, "I don't think the city's councilors will be very enthusiastic with the idea, especially from the son of the man who's idea nearly destroyed the entire city."

This was something Yusei had considered but if he were going to let that stand in his way, he'd never succeed in anything. Understanding that he was making his student doubt himself, Philippe turned to go.

"Just remember this Yusei. There are risks with everything you try to do and usually, I'd say go for it. But this matter is something different entirely and needs some serious thought. I hope whatever your calculations come to, it's worth taking the risk. The fate of New Domino City is in your hands."

* * *

><p>"How was your first day Miss?" Akiza's chauffer was concerned; she hadn't said a word, since she got into the car.<p>

"It was fine, thank you. It went surprisingly well considering I've not been in school for a while."

"I'm pleased for you Miss." Akiza smiled. "Anything else happen today Miss?" Akiza looked at him.

"No, why would you ask that?"

"I just wondered if you'd made any friends that's all." Akiza snorted.

"Well considering my father, Maximilian and Rei combined have probably paid off everyone to not be friends with me, we can safely say the answer to that question will be a resounding no." The chauffer chuckled at her sarcasm.

"You will find Miss, that eventually that will not work. People will see you for who you really are and then the money won't matter." Akiza turned to look out her window as they passed through the gates of the family estate.

"We will see…" _What am I going to do Yusei? I can't keep this up much longer!_

* * *

><p>Jack was sitting on the sofa in the workshop when Yusei drove his runner through the garage doors. Glancing up from the pile of paper that he was sifting through, his eyes narrowed.<p>

"Well?" Yusei sighed.

"Well, what?" Jack raised one of his eyebrows, which signified he was irritated.

"Don't do that! You know what I'm getting at." Yusei raised his eyebrow.

"If you mean Akiza Izinski, then I did happen to see her after my class ended."

"And…?"

"And nothing. We chatted for a little bit and I said how I was… which I lied about."

"Why?" Yusei was exasperated.

"What do you mean why? Because I didn't want her to know that I'm hurt and a little bit pissed off!"

"What was her explanation?" Jack pushed for an answer.

"I didn't ask and she didn't offer anything. However, we already know the answer to that – she didn't know!"

"I still think she owes you an explanation, that girl is too pretty for her own good."

"What do you mean?" Jack rolled his eyes.

"It seems to me that she uses her looks to get her what she wants." Now Yusei was really annoyed.

"Now just hold on a minute – she's not like that."

"How do you know?" His friend paused and gathered his thoughts. Carefully, Yusei replied.

"Because the woman I met at the ball was so down to earth it was scary. You could never believe that she was the Senator's daughter if you hadn't known. I found her to be very well-rounded." Jack was confused.

"She's not curvy…"

"Not in that sense Jack."

"Well anyway…" Jack's attention turned back to his pile of paper, that he was marking for his dueling class.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore." Yusei turned to go. "Besides, she may come round and visit us sooner or later." Jack's head jerked up and the muscle in his jaw twitched.

"What? How did that happen?"

"I invited her…goodnight Jack." Yusei walked upstairs to his room, leaving Jack spluttering behind him.

* * *

><p>Yusei lay there on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He sighed and turned over onto his side and a lock of his hair fell onto his face. He tried not to think about today. He tried not to picture those big brown eyes with flecks of gold in them, nor that luscious auburn chestnut red hair that longed to be touched. Tossing and turning until he ended back to his original position, he began to realize that he wasn't going to get to sleep at this rate. He got up and walked over to the window. Looking out over the city, Yusei remembered why he loved the place so much. Glancing down at his desk, he came across the birthday present Leo and Luna got him a while back that he hadn't used. This was a gift that had puzzled him as it was something he hadn't done before. However, he'd been pleased and touched by the thought and had thanked them. It was an art kit, including all the materials he would need to create a masterpiece. It was strange, he had the sudden urge to paint and opening a sketchbook, he proceeded to draw the outline of his first piece of art.<p>

In the next room, Jack could hear Yusei tossing and turning and just feeling restless in general. It was clear to Jack what Yusei was thinking of…or who.

"Why doesn't he just admit it to himself – it's obvious that he has some feelings for her. I don't want her to get married to some posh, fucked up twat, especially if that's not what Akiza Izinski wants…" In his head, Jack came up with a plan.

No one was more surprised than Akiza when she saw who was there waiting for her when she came out of her lecture on Thursday. Jack couldn't believe it either. "What are you doing here?" But he knew that he needed to know how she felt before Jack would let Akiza into their group and into Yusei's heart completely.

Akiza, herself was feeling a little awkward and surprised that he was there and didn't really know how to deal with it. Walking towards her, Jack could see her nerves radiating from her in waves. _"Interesting, I must make her anxious."_

"How can I help you Mr. Atlas?" At her formal tone, Jack raised his eyebrows.

"I think we need to have a talk…don't you?" A couple of Jack's fans stopped her from answering immediately but she had a feeling that this talk was going to involve a lot of questions. From him.

When Jack had finished with the couple of love-struck fans (Akiza had no idea why), he turned his attention back to her.

"Well?" Akiza rubbed her forehead, a sign that she was getting a headache.

"Do I have a choice?" Jack considered this.

"No, not really."

"Then there was no point in asking me, was there?" Jack shrugged his shoulders in a way that plainly said he didn't care. Sarcastically, he indicated that she should lead the way to somewhere where they could talk. Shaking her head and moving past him, she wondered why he was here and what she was in for. What she didn't realize was that Jack didn't know what he was going to say when they were in private, it simply hadn't occurred to him.

When they reached the secluded area that Akiza normally studied in and were seated, Akiza spoke.

"What can I do for you Mr. Atlas?" Straight to the point, he noticed but he didn't see the point in dragging it out any more than necessary.

"I need to know a few things, that's all."

"Okay, I take it this is about Yusei" Jack's eyes narrowed but he continued.

"Partly, but I want to see what it is about you that has him so worked up."

"What makes you think he's worked up about me?" She asked quietly.

"Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that he's not sleeping or eating? What kind of behavior does that sound like to you?" Akiza looked worried but she held her ground.

"Well why is that related to me? We've spoken maybe twice now?"

"It's **because** of his behavior that I know you're the problem! In case you haven't noticed, Yusei has little or no experience with women and the fact that he's in a tizzy after meeting you, is something that can't be ignored!"

By now, Akiza had had enough. And she told Jack so.

"Have you ever considered that it may be his project that's getting him all stressed and worked up? I mean, it's not every day that you try to complete the work your father left behind. The work that almost destroyed the city! Perhaps, Mr. Atlas, before you start accusing other people, you should talk to your friends first and I suggest that until you do, please leave me alone to worry about my own life and not drag me into someone else's, no matter how much that person means to me!" With that, Akiza got up and left Jack thinking and wondering to himself, while a tear escaped Akiza's brown eyes as she walked away, unknown to Jack.

* * *

><p>Once again, Akiza was in her bedroom when she got home. It seemed to her that that was where she spent most of her time when she wasn't at university. Looking through her notes, she was unaware that there had been a knock on her door.<p>

"Um…come in."

"Hi honey, I just saw that you're home and I fancied a chat." It was Setsuko and Akiza could tell that she desperately wanted to speak to her daughter.

"Sure, that's fine." Akiza had to smile. Things at home hadn't been great but with the wedding coming up in the next three months, it was almost as if that was the major thing her parents and the rest of society were looking forward to. Except her.

"So…how are you? I rarely see you these days." It took Akiza a little while to think of a response that wasn't sarcastic.

"I'm fine, just busy…"

"With the wedding? I know darling."

"I was going to say studying but yes Mother, with the wedding as well." Setsuko had the grace to look a little bit guilty.

"Sweetheart, I understand that you have some doubts about this marriage and it's hard for you, I know. I, well, we hoped that you would eventually come to love Rei, just as I had come to love your father. It does take time though."

"Mother, I just don't see why I should marry without love – with the hope that love will develop instead of just marrying for love, when it happens."

"Because, sometimes it's best that we do it the other way round. Who can tell what their life would be like and at least this way you both can work your way up to love. It can be less painful like this…" Something in her mother's voice made Akiza take a note. There seemed to be a little part of her mother's heart that was breaking and this was something Akiza hadn't seen before. It was completely new.

"Mother, I'm guessing you've been through this?" Quietly, Akiza voiced her thoughts. Setsuko turned to look at her beautiful daughter and nodded.

"A long time ago, but the reason I've told you this is because I wanted you to see what, if given the time, your marriage could be like. The relationship will develop and can be very, very rewarding." Setsuko reached out and stroked her daughter's silky smooth cheek.

"Mother, if you've experienced this, then you know how I feel. Please, let me explain to father – I can't do this!"

"The whole point of me telling you this was to make you understand why we want you to get married in this way. Do this and you protect the family – as it should be one of your main priorities right now." Akiza couldn't believe it.

"So, this is all to do with protecting the family name and **nothing **to do with my happiness? Figures."

"Sweetheart, please understand…"

"I do, perfectly. Please leave…" Setsuko sighed, got up and left quietly. Leaving Akiza to her thoughts and the disbelief that her parents only wish to use her for the sake of preserving the family name.

* * *

><p>Zero and Sara were sitting down to breakfast, when Zero noted that his wife was looking a little sad.<p>

"Honey, what's wrong?" She sighed.

"I was just thinking about Miss Izinski – how terrible that announcement was for her."

"She could be really happy. We don't know what's going on."

"Zero, you didn't see her at the ball, there was a part of her dying to get out." He acknowledged this.

"Hideo and Setsuko can be a bit stifling but I don't believe that they would put their feelings and opinions above their daughter's happiness…do you?" Grasping her husband's hand, Sara had a thought.

"Why don't we invite her for lunch – maybe we should invite the family too?" Zero nodded.

"Yes, they may be afraid of what she would say to us." At this point Leo and Luna came into the breakfast room, wearing their school uniforms.

"Leo! Please straighten your uniform!" Leo's uniform was, as ever, messy with his sleeves rolled up and his shirt hanging out. Luna's uniform, in comparison, was neat and tidy and she'd decorated her hair by placing a delicate butterfly clip on the side of her head.

"Morning mother, father." Kissing them on the cheek, Luna sat down and Leo was already stuffing his face.

"Darling, slow down." Leo chewed slowly.

"I have a big day today."

"What do you have?"

"English, Science, Politics and double Duelling class!" Luna snorted.

"Why do you bother duelling? You always lose." Zero picked up on Luna's bad mood.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"I have so much to do today – classes and I have to go to G&T."

"What's G&T?" Leo grinned and rolled his eyes.

"Stands for, Gifted and Talented. They're trying out the new program from America." Teasing his sister, Leo pulled a face at Luna.

"Gifted and Talented?" Luna smiled.

"Don't sound so surprised Mother." Zero and Sara laughed.

"We're not it just seems bizarre that's all. What a strange class to have." Leo finished chewing another mouthful of toast and then spoke up.

"So, who's coming for lunch tomorrow?" Zero and Sara glanced at each other. "You both speak really loudly sometimes." Luna nodded in agreement.

"Mr. Izinski and his family. You're off from school tomorrow, so you'll be here too."

"Umm yeah…it's the weekend."

"So I understand. But **please **do not let tomorrow be the day that you two argue over something petty." Sara said to her children.

"Yes, mother." Glancing at each other, the twins smiled and left to go to school.

"Sara, has it ever occurred to you that perhaps you underestimate them a little?"

"Not at all, I just want the Senator to see that we're not to be messed with; because that's how I feel since we agreed that his announcement could be made at **our** function. Do you understand?" Patting her hand, Zero agreed.

"I'm pretty sure the whole of New Domino knows we're not to be messed with!"

* * *

><p>It seemed that whatever she said, her parents simply did not listen to her. This did not come as much of a surprise.<p>

"Father! Did you hear what I said?"

"Umm…did you say something Akiza?" Rei snorted. Akiza turned blazing eyes at him, which he chose to ignore.

"I said, I got full marks in my medical exam test today." Her father actually looked up at that.

"I see…and?" His daughter was slightly lost for words.

"I thought you'd be pleased." At this Rei interrupted.

"Why would it matter? It's not as if you will be working when we're married anyway."

"I **beg** your pardon?" Akiza was shocked. Rei continued.

"Well, you'd have other duties."

"Like. What?" Akiza said through gritted teeth.

"Bringing up our children, and running the household. Women things like that." Maximilian laughed at Akiza's face.

"Did you really expect anything to come of this **thing** you're doing? Oh dear."

"Well, as far as I'm concerned, I'm finishing my degree whatever you say!"

"We'll see about that." Rei's cold eyes bore into Akiza's and there was something not quite right here. Rather than address it she sighed and bade everybody goodnight. Walking up the marble staircase, she contemplated leaving and never coming back – but in her heart she knew that wasn't convenient at the moment. _"But it will be soon." _She thought.

* * *

><p>Jack was still playing his encounter with Akiza in his head. Unable to sleep he was restless and shifting about. Giving up, he padded downstairs and rang his girlfriend.<p>

"Jack? What's up? Why are you calling so late?" Carly's voice was sleepy but she was the inquisitive reporter he had grown to love.

"I need some advice and naturally, I thought of you." Inside her flat, Carly smiled to herself. Whatever anyone said, she loved her grumpy, brooding and slightly moody boyfriend dearly.

"ok….what's the problem?"

"I went to speak to Miss Izinski today." Jack braced himself.

"You did what?!"

"I know I know…"

"Does Yusei know about this?"

"No! I haven't said anything yet."

"What did she say? Hang on… you had a conversation?"

"Well…it was more me talking and then me kind of yelling at her."

"JACK!"

"Well I was worried about my friend and she just stood there, uncaring." Carly sighed.

"I think you need to talk to Yusei."

"I know but…I'm not sure that I want to know what's going on."

"If that were the case, you wouldn't have gone to see Miss Izinski."

"I guess…"

"Just try it, see what happens and besides, you'll never know until you ask. Goodnight Jack."

"Night baby, sorry to wake you."

* * *

><p>That morning. A clear, beautiful Saturday morning. Akiza was prepared to do a lot of acting.<p>

"Try and give the impression you're happy dear."

"Yes Mother, we can't have anyone suspecting otherwise can we?"

"That's right dear, but try not to be so melodramatic about it." Akiza accepted the hand her chauffer offered her and got into the car. Rei came out of the house and moved to join her on the other side of the car.

"Mother, why is Rei here?" Setsuko looked at her daughter from her seat in the car.

"Oh, we thought that it would be nice to have him come too – keep you company and give you some support."

"Hello darling, ready?" Rei's cold eyes met Akiza's and she shivered.

"Ready…" After Hideo got into the car, they began their journey to the Tanaka's for lunch.

Sara and Zero were waiting in the sitting room, looking out the window.

"They're coming aren't they?" Zero sighed and put his strong arm around his wife's waist.

"Yes, they're coming." As he spoke a car drew up and out came the Senator, his wife, their daughter and…someone else.

"Who is that?" Zero was confused.

"I believe that is Miss Akiza's fiancée."

"And he's here because why…?"

"No doubt we will find out." Walking to their front door, they were pleased to see that Leo and Luna were waiting in the entrance hall, in their best clothes. Indicating that Jefferies should open the doors, the Tanaka family were prepared to put on a cheerful and bright show. Little did they know, Akiza was thinking the same thing.

"Good afternoon, Zero, Sara." With a second thought, he turned to the twins. "Children."

"Hideo! Setsuko, so nice to see you." Sara was greeting their guests whilst Zero looked at the Senator's daughter and their extra guest.

"Miss Izinski how wonderful to see you." Akiza smiled.

"Thank you for having us…" Rei coughed loudly. Sighing, Akiza turned to face him. "This is Rei Deveraux, my…my fiancée." Rei pushed Akiza slightly to one side and held out his hand whilst smiling his most charming smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Zero looked at his hand and after a small pause, shook it, but Akiza noticed his smile was a little tight and didn't reach his eyes. Rei noticed it too, but he didn't say anything.

"Come on in, we're in the summer room." Zero indicated that they should head in and he drew Akiza into an easy conversation. "I understand you've enrolled at the university. What course are you doing?"

"Medicine. I really enjoy it – it's challenging and really tests me but then when I'm right, there's so much satisfaction." Zero smiled as they walked into the summer room. A room full of light due to the fact that full length windows made up one side of the room, bathing it in a golden light. Akiza's parents were already sat down at the table with Sara with her children.

"Miss Izinski, I'm so pleased that you're here – it's been a while since I last saw you at the ball."

"Please call me Akiza." She smiled warmly. They were all seated and the maid brought in a large pot of tea. Strangely, this made her miss her friend Cordi even more. Sara could sense that something was wrong. Making a mental note to talk to her in private later.

"Sara, Akiza was just telling me about how she loves her degree and the fact that it challenges her…sound like someone we know?" Sara laughed.

"You're so much like Yusei, Akiza…very much so." Akiza looked startled.

"Yusei? You know Yusei? Oh, of course you do – he was at the ball…" She drifted off and blushed, remembering their time together in the Tanaka's gardens. Hideo frowned.

"What I want to know is how you know Mr Fudo Akiza?" There was a slight pause before Akiza's gaze averted her father's. Then, realizing she was sick of being made to feel like she was always in the wrong, she spoke up.

"Mr Fudo was introduced to me, father." Hideo and Rei's eyes flashed with pure contempt.

"Who?" Zero and Sara glanced at each other.

"I did." Sara was not ashamed of this and refused to be glared down by Hideo.

"Why? Why would you introduce my daughter to a Satellite?" Rei interrupted.

"A Satellite? You speak to people from the Satellite?" Zero frowned.

"You think there's something wrong with that?" Rei didn't blink and Hideo leapt to his future son-in-law's defense. Setsuko casually continued sipping her tea but kept a wary eye on her daughter and her husband.

"Oh come now Zero, you know what we're getting at." Hideo had since risen up from his seat and was now leaning onto the table – his hands clenched into fists. Sara and Akiza shared a look. Sensing something was going to happen, Leo and Luna quietly left the table.

"Hideo, Sara and I have no qualms about mixing with Satellites, New Domino is now a city joined together with the Satellite and it's here to stay. You may want to get used to that." Akiza could see that her father was not happy about that comment but she felt a sense of pride that the Tanaka's were sticking to their guns about this issue – the fact that she wasn't alone in her beliefs. Setsuko intervened.

"Honey, let's just finish afternoon tea and then we can leave Sara and Zero in peace." She placed her hand on his arm and he slowly sat back into his chair. Setsuko continued. "Hurry up Akiza darling – your father has work he needs to do." Akiza's shoulders slumped as if a ton of bricks was just placed on them. This didn't go unnoticed by Rei and Sara. Rei got there first.

" Dear, try to sit up straight – how will our children turn out if they have you as an example?" At the blatant insult, Zero and Sara expected Hideo or Setsuko to say something. Nothing. Akiza moved and sat up in a more correct position. Sara had an idea.

"Oh Setsuko, I was wondering if would be able to borrow Akiza this afternoon?" Akiza's mother eyed Sara over the rim of her teacup and after placing the teacup delicately back on its saucer, she turned to her frowning husband.

"What for?" Sara rolled her eyes in a rather unladylike fashion.

"I just need her opinion on something – that's all. I have a few ideas for her wedding decorations and I wanted her opinion." At the mention of the wedding, Hideo and Setsuko's eyes softened. Rei shrugged when they turned to look at him.

"I don't see why not. The chauffer will come pick you up when you're ready."

"Thank you." With afternoon tea finished and the children having disappeared discreetly, Hideo, Setsuko and Rei politely thanked Zero and Sara and left.

* * *

><p>"Akiza, why don't we retire to the drawing room? It's much nicer in there…and very private." Sara got up and placed her napkin on her tea plate and motioned to Akiza to follow her.<p>

Following Sara through her house, she had time to look at the house itself. When she was at the ball, it was very different and she was otherwise preoccupied at the time. The hallway was big and long. It had many photographs of the entire family – especially the children. Without realizing it, Akiza gave out a small sigh of longing. Sara turned at the sound and her heart ached at the sight of Akiza looking so sad, as if something was truly missing from her life.

"We love taking pictures of our children. Before we know it, they will be grown up as they simply do so very quickly. As you can see, they are personal photographs – not shots for the papers or magazines." Picking up one of Leo and Luna laughing with each other, Akiza gazed at the image and smiled.

"They're so lucky to have one another. I used to long for a brother or a sister, but now I'm glad I'm an only child." Sara looked thoughtful.

"Oh? And why is that?" Akiza placed the photograph down and said.

"Even though my life is very privileged, I would not wish it upon anyone. There are rules, expectations as well as many restrictions and I can't help but think that a little child could not cope with having to deal with that as well as having two parents who simply do not care." Sara put her hand on Akiza's shoulder and wondered what she could do to help the young woman standing before her. Taking her by then hand, she opened the heavy oak door to the drawing room and inside they went.

The room reminded Akiza of her own sitting room at home, the window seat was just like hers. The windows were large and let a lot of light in, a bit like the ones in the summer room.

"It's a bit like yours isn't it?" Sara grinned.

"Yes, it is but it's much more welcoming and less prison-like." Sara laughed. Sitting down, Akiza joined her and feeling completely relaxed, she crossed one leg underneath her.

"What was it about the wedding you wanted to discuss with me?" Sara raised one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows.

"Actually nothing. Well at least nothing directly related to the wedding. What I wanted was to ask you if you really are okay." Akiza tried to laugh it off.

"Oh! Yes, of course, I'm absolutely fine…" She trailed off when Sara gave her a look. "Well, you clearly know how I'm feeling."

"Akiza, there's nothing wrong with feeling the way you do – it's normal with arranged marriages – but there is something wrong. Can I help at all?" Sara looked so concerned, Akiza felt her resolve about to break. She had spent so many years not letting anyone see her cry or showing any weaknesses, that the weight of that alone was enough to tip her over the edge.

"Everything!" With that, she burst into floods of tears. Sara showed no hesitation and gathered the young, confused and upset woman, into her comforting arms.

"It's okay Akiza, it's okay, it's okay." As if she was a child, Sara rocked her until her sobs had subsided. Plucking a tissue from the box on the table, Akiza wiped her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Mrs Tanaka, I very rarely show weakness." Sara's eyes flashed.

"Crying is not a weakness Akiza! Neither is showing emotion. By the way call me Sara please."

"My father would disagree with you on that matter. Besides, I haven't cried since I was six years old – I vowed not to."

"Six years old?" Akiza nodded.

"It was after an incident that involved my father…" Sara didn't ask for any details. She understood perfectly.

"Well, now that we've established something is definitely wrong, perhaps you could now be a little more specific?" Akiza sighed.

"It's the fact that I have to marry somebody I don't love. Rei is rude, arrogant, snobbish and…creepy. I haven't warmed to him since the day we officially met, he doesn't even know me or care." Sara nodded.

"I must admit, I haven't really taken to him and after the way he spoke to you today, it is clear to me that there is a lot that needs to be done."

"In my parents eyes, he can do no wrong - at all and that bothers me a lot." A thought struck Sara suddenly.

"Sometimes, everything is much harder when you have someone else in mind…can you relate to that Akiza?" Akiza was startled.

"Wha…what makes you say that?" Sara smiled.

"A few things actually." Akiza raised an eyebrow.

"Like what?" _Oh God, have I given myself away? _

"Well, you seem torn – almost as if you wanted something else. I'm beginning to see that you don't just do what your parents tell you to –even though it's been drummed into you your whole life. I've also noticed that you have changed since we last met at the ball and coincidentally, this is where you met Mr. Yusei Fudo." Akiza was tempted to deny this but looking into those all-knowing eyes, she couldn't.

"I have tried to think this through, however I just can't seem to sort it out. He's like no one I've ever met and when you introduced us – we had the most magical evening. Then it was over." Sara smiled.

"I think that had you not met Yusei that evening, you wouldn't be as against this arranged marriage as you are now. Am I right?" Akiza nodded.

"This announcement changed everything." She looked down at her hands. "When everything changed I was completely devastated." Looking up at Sara she could see her eyes were full of understanding. "I know we hadn't known each other long but there was something there!"

"I can't deny that before I introduced you, I had thought that you were both perfectly suited, however, I get the feeling that there is something else bothering you." Akiza sighed.

"It's not that I care a lot about what anyone else thinks but I can feel that other people will no be happy with it if we got together."

"People can be very judgmental but as long as you're happy the nothing else matters." Sara grasped Akiza's hand. "If you really like him that much, then you need to let him know. I have a feeling he really likes you too, I have not seen anyone's face fall that much as his did when Mr Deveraux put that monstrosity on your finger." Sara shuddered as she looked at the ring, she too thought it was ugly.

"I think I hurt him pretty badly – what if he doesn't forgive me?" Akiza bowed her head.

"Yusei is a pretty forgiving person as well as being understanding. He will know that you are being forced into this."

"I figured that but it's going to be a big risk." Sighing, Sara lifted Akiza's head so she could look into her worried brown eyes.

"Sweetheart, life is about taking risks and I think you know that already. You are a strong woman and sometimes you have to fight for what you want – you know that better than anyone, as does Yusei. You can start by admitting just how strong your feelings really are – at least to yourself." Akiza nodded. There was a knock on the door. The maid opened it and came in with a tray.

"Excuse me ma'am, Mr Tanaka thought you may like this. Putting the tray down, there was a pot of tea and a couple of slices of cake. Sara's eyes warmed at the gesture.

"Thank you Maisie." The maid spoke before she left.

"Oh and Master Leo and Miss Luna have a guest you may want to meet Ma'am." Bowing her head, she left the room.

"Were you expecting anybody else?" Sara looked at Akiza and shook her head.

"No, we weren't…how very strange." Getting up to check this out, Sara indicated that Akiza should help herself to a cup of tea and she shut the door on her way out.

* * *

><p><em>That was really strange…I suppose it could be a school friend.<em> Akiza had time to think about what Sara has said whilst she dealt with their unexpected guest. Akiza knew how pathetic it sounded. Even though she may say that other people's opinions didn't matter, they did in a way and she hated herself for feeling that way. Having spent so long trying to be the perfect daughter, she understood now that her father would never accept her, even if she married Rei – he was the son he'd always wanted.

"I need to get out and do my own thing – I can't do this anymore! If I stay, I'll end up being miserable and then I'll shatter into tiny pieces and then who knows what my parents would do." Saying this out loud to herself, Akiza knew were true and it was high time she started doing things for herself.

"You've definitely come a long way since I saw you last Akiza." At the sound of the voice, Akiza was stunned into silence. Turning round to face the door she saw somebody who not moments ago had been the topic of conversation she and Sara had been having.

Yusei Fudo was standing in the doorway leaning against the doorframe. Casually dressed in his usual duel runner gear- he looked very different to what he'd been like at the ball and when they'd met at the university. His hair was as spiky as ever and those eyes…those stunning blue eyes, ones that she could stare into forever, were sparkling at her.

"Have you suddenly lost the power of speech?" Yusei grinned at Akiza. Shaking her head, Akiza laughed.

"I'm guessing you were the twin's guest that arrived moments ago?"

"Yeah, I've never seen Sara so worried when she came out to see who was here. The relief on her face when she saw me was so clear." Akiza smiled at that.

"Well, that's understandable. Her children are the most precious things she has – I would be the same if I had children." Yusei's eyes narrowed at a thought.

"With Rei Deveraux?" Her smile disappeared.

"It makes no difference – I'm not marrying him.

"I thought you'd say that. I heard what you said earlier and you're right, it's high time you started living your own life." Yusei moved to sit next to her. Taking her hands in his, his thumbs gently rubbed over her knuckles.

"Yusei I need to talk to you…"

"Haven't we been doing that already?"

"Shh! Just listen to me, it's important." Yusei looked bemused. Akiza took a deep breath. "I'm sorry…sorry or everything and I'm sorry for hurting you."

"It's ok, I understand why you did it and besides we had only just met. I understand that you feel obligated to do as your parents ask but it's wrong of them to force you into this."

"You asked me if I was happy. I'm not, my whole life has been about living the life my parents want me to and Rei is part of that. Another factor controlling my life."

"I could tell you weren't happy but I didn't want to pressure you. I know what we have is very new and still in it's early days but I can't stop thinking about our time together. My friends have realized that something is wrong – I don't sleep, eat and even working is difficult. All because I'm worried about you!"

"I can't imagine how you must have felt, especially after we had spent a magical evening together."

"You thought it was magical?"

"I thought it was unbelievably magical. The first time I had done something for myself and felt completely free."

"It's strange that after only one night, I feel like I've known you forever and as much of a cliché that is – I think it's true." Akiza smiled.

"I'm the same actually. Sara mentioned that she thought we were perfectly suited, which is strange too." Yusei laughed.

"That sounds like her, she kept trying to get me to meet other girls at the ball – I cam alone you see. Then she introduced us and that was it." Akiza smiled her beautiful smile and Yusei's heart pounded so hard, he thought it would escape his chest.

"Everything was perfect until the announcement, this ring is more appropriate than I thought." Yusei looked at it and winced.

"He couldn't have a picked a worse design – rope effect? Not nice."

"Yes, I know. I feel that every time I look at it, I'm staring at a noose. That's how I feel my life is, getting worse and worse until he completely destroys me."

"What about your parents?" Akiza shrugged.

"They don't care. I've already told them and they've practically said I have no choice in the matter. Even though my mother said she's been through what I am now. Nothing's changed." Her eyes filled with tears and Yusei couldn't bear to see her cry.

"I never thought I'd see the day when the woman I loved would turn out to be the Senator's daughter!"

"I know, shocker…" Akiza smiled through her tears and then realizing what he'd said, her eyes grew wide. "I'm sorry, did you just say you loved me?" She squeaked. Yusei laughed and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Well, at least on the road that leads to love but yeah I'm pretty sure I did and do."

"Well I definitely have strong feelings for you and my heart's racing so I would say that that is a good sign." Cupping her cheek in his palm, he wiped away a tear that had rolled down her face. Meeting those beautiful eyes with his, Yusei simply couldn't resist anymore. Their second kiss was everything Akiza dreamed it would be soft and yet firm, it made their hearts race and their breathing became heavy until she was sure she would explode with sheer happiness. Pulling apart, Yusei rested his forehead against Akiza's until they'd got their breath back. Running her finger over his criminal marker, she traced its line and looked thoughtful.

"What am I going to do Yusei? I don't want to marry Rei and if I did I would fear how he would control me – with an iron fist no doubt." Yusei's hands grasped hers tightly.

"Trust me – that is not going to happen." Akiza's eyes expressed concern and she was worried.

"My parents will never accept my decision and there's no telling what they'd do." With her eyes filling up again, Yusei pulled her into his arms to comfort her. Sitting there on the sofa, the two of them were comfortable to sit in silence.

"You don't have to worry Akiza, there are plenty of us who will help you." A knock on the door came and in walked Sara.

"How are you both getting on?" Noticing Akiza's tear stained face, Sara looked worried. "We're okay Sara, Akiza will be fine but I'm sure you will agree with me when I say that I don't think she should go ahead with the wedding."

"Absolutely. You would be making a big mistake if you did." Akiza nodded.

"At least I can continue studying." Sara and Yusei nodded in agreement.

"So, this is where everybody is!" Zero walked in with the twins.

"Are you ok Akiza?" Luna was curious.

"I'm fine thank you Luna – just a bit tired. I think I'd better be going home now anyway." Zero smiled.

"I thought you might say that, so I called your chauffer and he should be here shortly."

"Thank you everybody for being so kind. I think with the right support I can decide that being made to marry someone I don't love is not how I want to live my life. If my parents can't see that, then I will have to do something about it."

"We'll be here to support you if you need anything." Zero said warmly.

"Thank you Mr Tanaka."

"Zero, Akiza." She smiled.

"Zero." Akiza stood up. "I think I hear a car coming up your driveway. I have a lot to think about when I get home. Thank you so much for your hospitality and advice. I am aware that I have cried a lot and I would like to thank you for being so understanding. Especially you, Yusei." Yusei turned to look at her and he grinned.

"Come see me at university, we can go through your plan of action." Akiza nodded. They all walked out to the car to see her off.

"We'll see you soon dear, come by if you need anything at all." Sara hugged her goodbye as did Zero and the children. Her chauffer opened the car door for her and she turned to smile at everybody before getting into the car. She waved as the car moved away from the house. As she drove away, Yusei noted something.

"It's going to be hard for her but we'll be here." Sara nodded.

"Yes, she's going to need all the help she can get. We'll be here to support her."

"I'm sorry but anybody who makes their daughter marry someone they don't want to, is not somebody I wish to be seen with. Hideo Izinski has a lot to answer for by making his daughter marry that awful Rei Deveraux. He is a powerful man and this is not going to be easy. Akiza will need a lot of strength to go through with this. A lot." Zero, Sara, Leo and Luna stood next to Yusei and Sara placed a comforting hand on his arm.

"She will go through with this – if not to sort things out with you but for herself at least. She needs to know who she is without the Izinski name. She's strong and she'll get through it. Zero and Yusei nodded.

"Yes, we better be prepared. Soon enough we are going to have a huge fight on our hands with a very powerful and intelligent enemy. Get ready." With that, the Tanaka's and Yusei walked back into the mansion, understanding that everything was about to change.

* * *

><p><strong>And that, was chapter 5! <strong>

**I'm sorry it's so long but, as I'm sure you have all gathered - I put a lot of detail into my chapters. **

**I also apologise for it being ages since I last posted but I have had other things to do, although now most of them are sorted. **

**Please give me some reviews - I would love to hear what you think. **

**Love and kisses, **

**Teeny x**


	6. Author's Note (2013)

Hi Everybody! Thank you so much for being patient with me with regards to Yusei and Akiza's story and it brings me so much pleasure to know that people still love to read my story and you guys keep me going for sure!

I'm currently writing Chapter 6 and it's a chapter that will hopefully encourage you guys to continue with me on this story of a forbidden love and the courage it takes to fight for what you want – which is exactly what I intend to make my characters do!

If you guys have any questions for me – I will be more than happy to answer them for you. If you have any ideas you'd like me to add into the story, then send them to me via PM and I'll consider everything (I will give credit where credit is due! Don't you worry!)

Stay with me guys – the next chapter is coming!

Keep reading, keep loving!

Teeny xxx


End file.
